Ragradia Sapphire: Slayers Arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if the Claire Bible and Auntie Aqua weren't the only legacies of the Aqualord Ragradia? His spirit was sealed in a flawless sapphire known as the Ragradia Sapphire and could only be wielded by a 'Child of Water'. 1000 years later, the powers of the Sapphire finally awaken.
1. Prologue: Lina's Furious Dragon Slave

SailorStar9: This is the start of a new fic after watching the Slayers anime. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Basic Summary: What if the Claire Bible and Auntie Aqua weren't the only legacies of the Aqualord Ragradia? His spirit was sealed in a flawless sapphire known as the Ragradia Sapphire and could only be wielded by a 'Child of Water'. 1000 years later, the powers of the Sapphire finally awaken.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Angry? Lina's Furious Dragon Slave

* * *

"Yare, yare." Aria sighed, Lina and Gourry exiting the forest together. "Same old, same old, huh, Lina?"

"You know me, Aria." Lina beamed. "I'm hungry." She whined.

* * *

"So, what should I get?" Lina wondered, giving the menu a good look as the trio settled in an inn.

"It's my treat." Gourry offered. "Get whatever you like."

"Really?" Lina beamed. "Okay…"

"You might regret saying that." Aria warned.

"Aria!" Lina protested. "I'll have everything from here to here." She pointed down the menu.

"And I'll have this, this, this and this." Gourry pointed. "Triple portions."

"Salad." Aria pitied the waiter. "Here we go again." She sighed, the other two fighting over the bacon. _Something's wrong._ She frowned, the sphere around her neck glowing softly.

"I'm full." Lina sighed in satisfaction.

"There's still some soup left." Gourry turned to Aria. "Help yourself."

"I can't take meat." Aria explained.

"Pardon me, good travellers." The village elder greeted the group. "I am Saman, the elder of this village. Would you by any chance be Lina Inverse, the legendary sorcery genius?"

"Well, yeah…" Lina chuckled.

"Excuse me." Saman added. "May I continue? We have need for the famous bandit killer, Dragon Spooker, Lina Inverse."

"Hold on." Aria frowned. "Bandit killer I can understand, but why Dragon Spooker?"

"It' short for 'Dragons Step Past Out of Clear Revulsion'." Saman explained.

"Say that?" Lina exclaimed.

"I know how you feel, but don't." Aria tried to calm her down.

"I didn't make it up." Saman protested. "I heard it from other people, I swear."

"Then, what do you want from us?" Aria asked.

"This village has been hit by a bandit gang lately." Saman explained.

"You mean the Dragon Fangs?" Lina asked. "In that case, I already taken care of them."

"You managed to kill the black dragon!" Saman exclaimed. "Those bandits were keeping that black dragon as a pet and our village's soldiers couldn't fight it. We had to do whatever they wanted. You mean you…! You are truly great, Lina Inverse. I'll go tell everyone the good news."

"Did you kill the dragon?" Aria looked at Lina in confusion.

"Didn't know they had one." Lina shook her head.

"So you mean…" Aria trailed.

"That dragon's just running wild?" Gourry finished the question.

"The black dragon!" someone shouted, the said dragon flying overhead.

"You!" Saman ran back. "You didn't kill the dragon? What is the meaning of this?"

"I never said I killed it." Lina replied. "I said I took care of the Dragon Fangs."

"I don't believe this." Saman exclaimed. "How could you not kill it?"

"I didn't know it was there." Lina defended. "How much are you willing to pay?" she asked. "How much for me to kill the dragon for you?"

"Twenty gold pieces." Saman offered.

"Thirty." Lina bargained.

"That's expensive." Sama gaped.

"Lina!" Aria levelled the sorceress a look.

"Fine, twenty-five." Lina relented.

* * *

"It's huge!" Lina gaped, the group running out to face the dragon. "Where'd a bunch of bandits get that thing?"

"The Dragon Fang's boss bought it when he was a boy form a booth at a festival." Saman explained. "For three bronze pieces."

"He must have loved it like a son to raise it to that size." Aria whistled. "Shield of Cold!" she summoned her water barrier to block off the dragon's fire. "It's dangerous here." She warned the elder. "Please go hide."

"Let's go, Gourry." Lina grinned. "Fireball!"

"Not a scratch huh?" Aria mused, the beast shaking off the flame.

"Well then…" Lina readied her next attack when Gourry charged forward.

"That's gonna hurt." Aria winced, the dragon's tail sent Gourry to the ground. "Lina!" she warned, the dragon heading towards the pair. "What the…" she blinked when the dragon walked off.

"You really are a Dragon Spooker." Gourry remarked.

"How dare you embarrass me like that!" Lina fumed. "I'll take you out in one shot! Levitation! Distract him while I chant the spell." She instructed, having taken Gourry with her. "Go get him, Gourry!" she sent him flying towards the beast. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows." She started her spell. "Buried in the flow of time, in the great name, I pledge myself to darkness. All the fools who stand in our way shall be destroyed by the power and you I possess. Dragon Slave!" she released her attack.

"I _really_ need to talk to her about overkill." Aria muttered, the 'Dragon Slave' spell demolishing the rest of the village.

"Makes everything turn out alright." Lina beamed.

"Like hell it's alright." Saman snapped. "What about our village?"

"Yeah, the 'Dragon Slave' is pretty powerful, isn't it?" Lina nodded.

"It's _too_ powerful." Saman retorted.

"Well, I think I'll…" Lina started. "Let you handle this." she grabbed Aria and fled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Mummy Men Aren't My Type!

SailorStar9: Anyway, prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 1: BAD! Mummy Men Aren't My Type!

* * *

"It's a magic shop." Lina pointed to a magic shop in the nearest town.

"Weird looking shop." Gourry noted.

"It sells magical items." Aria explained.

"I think I can get some money for my stuff." Lina added. "Now, for that treasure from last night… wait a minute." She mused. "If I'm going to sell anything, I can make this worth a lot more."

"Will that do?" Aria pointed to a deserted chapel behind them.

"Yup." Lina beamed and hurried off. "Sorry you two, can you wait for me somewhere?"

"Where are you going, Lina?" Gourry asked.

"It's 'Lina' now, and not 'little girl'?" Lina grinned.

"If I treat a sorceress who can pull off the Dragon Slave like a kid, who knows what kind of punishment I'll end up eating." Gourry sweatdropped.

"Well, that'll make things easier." Lina smiled. "Wait here while I do a little alteration on my treasure."

* * *

"Mister, I'll like to sell these." Lina burst into the shop, revealing the modified wares.

"Well, let's see what you've got." The shopkeeper smiled. "This is an unusual piece." He noted, picking up a dagger. "Seems to have a spell cast on it. For this, I'll take it if you sell me something else." He added, drawing the blade. "Your lives!" he attacked.

"Are you kidding?" Lina exclaimed, blocking the blade and fled.

"What's wrong with him?" Gourry frowned. "What's happening?"

"It's that knife." Aria explained.

"It has some weird sort of spell on it." Lina added, the trio dodging the thrown table.

"And you were going to give that dangerous thing away to somebody?" Gourry echoed.

"Maybe it's my fault, a little." Lina grinned.

"Do we have the time to argue about that?" Aria reminded. "Let's get outta here."

"It's blocked." Lina muttered, the shattered table blocking off the door. "What do we do now? This is _not_ good."

"What was your first clue?" Aria snapped. "Water Slicer!" she cut through the blockages with her water blades and the trio escaped outside.

"Don't." Lina stopped Gourry from drawing his sword. "He's just under the knife's control."

"Can't you case a spell to make him sleep?" Gourry wondered.

"She could…" Aria trailed.

"But she doesn't feel like it, huh?" Gourry sighed. "So it's either get the knife or nothing. Can I do it without hurting him?"

"You…!" the shopkeeper's wife shouted from the second floor. "Why are you goofing off out here? I take my eyes off you for a second and you do this. You get back in that store or you'll get no dinner."

"A wife is stronger than a cursed knife." Aria gaped, the shopkeeper fleeing back into the house. "Talk about being whipped."

"The morale of this story, at least…" Gourry shrugged.

* * *

"There." Zolf entered the inn later that night with a group of trolls. "That girl."

"What's going on?" Lina feigned ignorance. "My name's Sophia. The girl you're looking for isn't…"

"Shut up!" Zolf snapped. "I don't care what your name is. You're the one who stole all that bandit treasure."

"All right then." Lina took the challenge. "Let's take it outside."

"No." Zolf replied. "Why don't you just give us back what we want, okay?"

"Get real." Lina shrugged. "You think you can just burst in here and take whatever you want? You thief."

"Get her!" Zolf gave the order.

"That's gonna hurt." Aria winced, Lina kicking a troll on its privates. Using the wall as leverage, Lina then cast a spell on each troll using her finger.

"I think I know what she's doing." Aria chuckled, Lina landing back. "Gourry, can you wound those trolls?"

"But trolls heal as soon as you hurt them." Gourry pointed out.

"Never mind that." Lina assured. "Just do it. A little scratch will do."

"Okay." Gourry relented and tossed a couple of acorns at the trolls.

"Interesting trick, boy." Zolf remarked. "But you can't beat trolls like that. What the…" he gaped, the injured trolls shrinking in and vanishing.

"Lina cast a spell on all the trolls she touched before." Aria explained. "It turns back their healing power on itself."

"In other words, since a troll's healing strength is so great, the power turned around is enormous." Lina added. "So a small wound will destroy the entire body."

"As expected from Aunt Zuni's best student." Aria nodded. "Water Lock!" she encased the attacking troll in a water bubble.

Lina drew out her sword and plunged the blade into the trapped troll, only to have the troll stop Lina from pulling the sword out.

"Wind, crimson flame." Lina started her chant. "Come to my hand and grant me the power of thunder. Digger Bolt!" she sent her lighting spell into the troll's body. "Now then." She cracked her fists. "Shall we get down to business? Source of all power. Crimson fire burning bright."

"A fireball!" Zolf exclaimed. "Retreat!"

"Don't just 'whew'." Gourry panicked. "What about that fireball? You idiot!" he ducked for cover.

"It's just a light spell." Aria explained. "Not a fireball. I see you inherited Aunt Zuni's prankster streak too."

* * *

"So, the survivors of the bandit gang are still after us." Lina concluded, having paid for their lodging. "To find us here, they must have used magic."

"Whatever treasure it is that mummy man came to get is probably what's guiding them to use as well." Aria mused. "Any more questions."

"No, sensei." Gourry nodded.

"Then class is dismissed." Lina waved.

"Who's there?" Aria asked, hearing a knock on the door.

"I wish to make a purchase." Zelgadis stated. "Any item you possess, I'll pay any price you name."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	3. Red and White and Suspicious All Over!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 2: CRASH! Red and White and Suspicious All Over!

* * *

"I don't buy it." Lina was suspicious.

"I'm sure I must seem very suspicious to you." Zelgadis remarked. "But for now, I have no intention of harming you. I merely wish to perform a business transaction."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lina muttered.

"Do the terms 'for now' and 'intention' change once you're in?" Aria inquired.

"I suppose saying 'don't worry' would be useless." Zelgadis stated. "However, I believe you have a substantial bodyguard in there as well."

"I warn you now." Lina laid the terms. "Any funny business and you'll get a spell attack you won't forget."

"I'll do no such thing." Zelgadis assured.

"Wait, you're letting him in?" Gourry gaped.

"Just try to look threatening, Mr. Bodyguard." Aria joked. "Right, Gourry, open the door." She instructed, taking a seat on the window sill.

"No, nothing suspicious here." Lina noted. "Well, are you friends with the Mummy Man here?" she asked, Zolf entering as well."

"Mummy Man?" Zolf echoed.

"His name is Zolf." Zelgadis explained. "He's a responsible servant, which makes him impertinent at times. Please forgive him."

"No problem." Lina assured. "I'll just raise the price."

"You're a shrewd woman." Zelgadis admitted. "Now then, to business."

"You said you wanted something of mine?" Lina stated.

"Yes, an item you acquired from those bandits recently." Zelgadis replied.

"And what is this 'item'?" Lina pressed.

"That I won't say." Zelgadis insisted.

"Well then, I guess the transaction is cancelled." Lina shrugged.

"Wait, if I start off by saying 'I want that particular item', you might overcharge me." Zelgadis defended. "You may not wish to part with it out of curiosity."

"Well, excuse me." Lina pouted. "But you're right about that."

"Show me the items you acquired during the raid and name your price." Zelgadis bantered. "Then I'll tell you the one I want."

"You don't seem one of the bandits." Lina pointed out. "Why?"

"To find that item, I dispatched many of my minions to search." Zelgadis explained. "Then Zolf infiltrated the bandits and stumbled across it. But just as he was ready to take the item out of there…"

"I showed up, right?" Lina beamed. "Stealing from thieves, that's pretty low."

"Lina," Aria cut in. "That's called 'the pot calling the kettle black'."

"Now I understand the circumstances." Lina chuckled nervously. "Anyway, let's run through the inventory of what I took. There's the Orihalcon statue, the enchanted knife and some old coins. Can we leave out the gems? Let's start with the enchanted knife. The price for it is… twelve… million. What's with that reaction?" she fumed, the guys stumbling over their feet in shock. "Men have no balls. You said I could set the price. It's only 100 times the street value. Now for the statue, I'll charge you… thirty million."

Aria had, by now, fallen off the window sill and was rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter.

"I fail to see the humour in this." Zelgadis turned to the water mage on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Aria apologized, wiping off her tears as Lina pulled her up. "It's just that… it's kind of obvious you don't know Lina very well."

"You brats." Zolf snapped. "Make fools of us, will you?"

"Brat?" Lina echoed. "Third-rate wizards who can't tell the difference between a light spell and a fireball can't call me a brat."

"Third-rate wizards?" Zolf retorted. "Wait, that was a light spell?"

"Mr. Third-Rate figures it out." Lina grinned.

"And you're the most impertinent brat I've…" Zolf glared.

"Zolf, enough." Zelgadis cut in. "How about 100 thousand upfront with the rest to be paid later?"

"I don't think so." Lina grinned.

"I have one last idea." Zelgadis offered. "Why don't you join us? In six months, we give you two or even three times your price."

"I see you want it badly." Lina mused. "It must have one hell of a hidden value. The thing is, I really can't say I'd feel comfortable hanging out with your types. I don't have the logic to guide me, just call it woman's intuition. And this woman's intuition tells her that you're the type I'd sooner die than join up with."

"Then you're breaking up our negotiations?" Zelgadis questioned. "That's a pity. As promised, I'll retreat quietly for today. But I will take that item from you by force. Tomorrow morning, the moment you step outside this inn, we will be deadly enemies. Let's go, Zolf. Oh yes." He stopped. "My name is Zelgadis." _Aria…?_ He frowned, stepping outside the inn and looked up at the lighted room. _Is that really her?_

* * *

"Why did you sell those ridiculous prices?" Gourry was confused.

"And if I played along and sold it to them, would you have respected me?" Lina explained.

"No, but won't they come after us now?" Gourry asked.

"I know his type." Aria cut in. "If he said he'll wait till morning, he'll wait."

"Is that your 'woman's intuition'?" Gourry blinked.

"Perhaps." Aria shrugged. "We're hitting the sack now." She shooed Gourry out. "Go to your own room. Good night."

* * *

"They must be waiting to ambush us." Lina reasoned, the trio entering the forest the next morning. "Since the best place to do that will be here."

"And knowing that, we still go forward." Gourry sighed.

"Just as we suspected." Aria grinned, spotting the Berserkers around them. "So they think they can get us with all these Berserkers?"

"That'd be a safe bet." Gourry noted, the trio surrounded by the Berserkers.

"Water Dragon!" Aria let her water construct loose as Lina and Gourry cut down the Berserkers. "Blue Tornado!" she blasted the rest of the Berserkers out of the forest.

"Fireball!" Lina cast her spell for good measure.

"Dragon Spooker, huh?" Gourry joked as Lina cast another 'Fireball' spell.

"Water Slicer!" Aria blasted a Berserker off Lina, but not before it wounded her.

* * *

"The sun's so warm today." Lina stretched on the slope.

"Now look, Lina." Gourry panted. "Don't you feel sorta of silly letting people fight your battle for you?"

"Sorry about that." Lina apologized. "But I did fight a little."

"At first, and then left us to handle the rest." Gourry corrected.

"You may have a point there." Lina admitted. "Just let me rest a while longer."

"If we don't make it to the next village before sunset, we'll be easy pickings for them." Gourry reminded. "Let's go."

"A little longer." Lina whined. "It's so nice and warm here."

"Would you cut it out?" Gourry chided, grabbing her wrist, only to have her clutch her stomach, the blood from the wound seeping through. "Lina, are you hurt?"

"I just overexerted myself." Lina defended.

"But you're bleeding." Gourry protested.

"I'm all right." Lina assured. "It's just… I'm casting a healing spell."

"It's that Berserker, huh?" Aria reasoned. "Hold on. Healing Mist." She let her vapour of healing waters wash over the wound.

"I'm sorry." Gourry apologized. "I misjudged you."

"What are you doing?" Lina gaped when Gourry picked her up.

"I'm carrying you." Gourry replied. "You're in no condition to walk, right?"

Aria just chuckled as the swordsman carried the protesting sorceress off.

* * *

"Where is she?" Rodimus asked, he and his troops burst into Lina's room later that night.

"Right here." Lina jumped down from the top of the door and released a 'fireball' spell into the room, shutting the door afterwards.

"What happened?" Gourry asked, as he and Aria hurried over.

"Bad guys." Lina replied.

"Did you get them?" Aria wondered

"Don't know." Lina shrugged. "A direct hit from my fireballs might melt iron, but…"

"It just had to be troll, didn't it?" Aria sighed, Gourry cutting down a troll that emerged from the room.

"Are you with her, boy?" Rodimus asked, blocking Gourry's blade. "You shouldn't underestimate your elders."

"We'll cover you." Aria assured, restraining one of the trolls with a 'Chain of Water Ring' while Lina knocked the troll out with a spell.

"Those eyes…" Rodimus gaped, staring at Aria. "Luce?"

"What happened to them?" Gourry wondered when Rodimus and his group fell asleep.

"It's a mind control spell." Aria realized. "But who could do so many at once?"

"Midnight visitors can be a nuisance, can't they?" Rezo inquired. "Seeing those suspicious fellows skulking about at night, I couldn't help be stick my nose in here."

"I assume you've put the other people staying here to sleep." Aria stated.

"I expected nothing less from Luce Waterfist's daughter." Rezo remarked. "It avoids the nuisance of having to deal with people who have no connection to this." with a snap of his fingers, he sent Rodimus and his group off. "They were apparently sent by Zelgadis. He is my enemy. He is attempting to resurrect Shabranigdo, the monster king. Zelgadis is a mixture of human, golem and demon; a creature of utter evil. He wishes to revive the Dark Lord and destroy the world. He is now your enemy as well as mine. I am but a humble priest. But I cannot overlook this evil ambition to revive the Dark Lord. Zelgadis is after the key to its revival which fate has placed in your hands. To recover it, he will surround you with enemies. Why don't you give it to me? Then you can spare yourselves this trouble. They are formidable enemies, but I, Rezo, should be able to take care of them."

"Rezo, the Red Priest?" Lina echoed.

"That is a name they sometimes call me." Rezo admitted.

"Then, let me hold the key." Aria offered. "I can't back out of this after hearing the Dark Lord is being revived. They don't know yet we've made contact. If we keep the key, they'll attack us again. When that happens, you can sweep in to help us defeat them."

"That would be dangerous." Rezo objected. "I should be the decoy."

"Great Priest, please, you must trust me." Aria insisted.

"Very well." Rezo relented. "I can see Luce's blood in you." Walking before Lina's room, he cast a time reversal spell to revert the room back to its original state. "From tomorrow on, I will support you from the shadows. Until next time, Luce's daughter." With that, he exited the inn.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	4. Run for it! My Magic Doesn't Work?

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 2 goes up. This is Chapter 3. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 3: DASH! Run for it! My Magic Doesn't Work?

* * *

"I'm kinda of bored looking at trees all the time." Lina yawned.

"Can't help you there." Aria reminded. "The best route to Atlas City is through these woods."

"Hey, Gourry." Lina started. "Remember how I said those guys from last night would attack us again? Look, I'm not going to have my powers for the next couple of days, so I'm going to stick close to the two of you when we fight."

"You can't use your powers?" Gourry echoed.

"That time of the month, huh?" Aria realized.

"Looks like it's time to get serious." Gourry grinned.

"You…" Aria gaped when Zelgadis appeared before them.

"So, you've decided to quit playing around and show yourself." Gourry remarked.

"I want the item." Zelgadis demanded. "If you have any objections to that, then I will take it from you by force. So, which do you prefer? Choose."

"I'd think carefully before you answer." Dilgear warned.

"A werewolf." Lina noted.

"Looks like you've got troll and wolf blood in you." Aria stated. "And I'm _not_ going to ask about that ridiculous leather armour."

"So, all we have to do is get the Orihalcon statue from here?" Dilgear asked.

"Dilgear!" Zelgadis snapped.

"Oh yeah, you said not to tell them anything." Dilgear remarked. "Well, it doesn't matter. They're all going to die here."

"You're really the one to talk." Lina sighed. "Look, I don't know exactly how tough you are, but you don't want to get on my bad side."

"The little lady got spunk." Dilgear mused. "Okay, let's see what you're made of."

"All right, but you're not going to like it after I win." Lina assured. "I'll take you both myself. Go get them, Gourry!"

"Now hold on there." Gourry protested.

"Have you no shame?" Aria exclaimed. "Guess I should've expected that from you." She sighed.

"Hold it, you three." Rodimus stepped out. "Nothing to worry about. I'm here, now."

"The guy from last night." Lina recognized. "Hey, three against two isn't fair."

"I don't know what you did to me last night, but today's gonna be different." Rodimus assured.

"Are you ready?" Zelgadis asked. "Let's go. Flare Arrow!"

"Shield of Cold!" Aria's water barrier was immediately in place. "Lina!" she cast a side glance at the fleeing sorceress.

"Allow me to test your skills." Zelgadis stated, clashing blades with Lina. "You flee?" he took off after Lina. Appearing before the fleeing Lina, he slammed a knee into her stomach.

Blinding her opponent with a light spell, Lina took off running.

"You're pretty good, holding us both off." Rodimus noted, Gourry parrying off his opponents with Aria backing him with her 'Water Slicer' attacks.

"Looks, we're just after that girl." Dilgear stated. "Stay out of our way and you won't get hurt. Don't get impatient. Right now, our leader, Zelgadis, is probably…" he pulled his thumb across his throat. "Looks like he did it." He noted, Zelgadis having sent out a flare to signal he had captured their target.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	5. The Sure Kill Sword Appears!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 4: GIVE UP! But, Just Before We Do, the Sure Kill Sword Appears!

* * *

"Gourry, next time, leave the drawing to me, okay?" Aria sweatdropped, the pair having met a dead-end to finding Lina.

* * *

Later that night, Zelgadis was dreaming.

* * *

"_Is it really worth it?" the younger Aria sighed, tending the then sill human Zelgadis who had been wounded during a raid_

"_Shut up." Zelgadis muttered. "I have to get stronger." He pulled off the cold towel on his forehead and stumbled out of the infirmary._

"_I really hope you don't regret that." Aria mumbled._

* * *

_Zelgadis was training in the forest; Luce and Aria had vanished some time back and the teen was regretting brushing Aria off, when the echo of Rezo's staff rings snapped him out of his thoughts. Manifesting before him, Rezo's cloak reached out to hold the youngster in place, the Red Priest's magic turning the swordsman into a chimera._

* * *

"Aria!" Zelgadis awoke from his dream. "You knew this would happen, didn't you? That's why… you tried to warn me… damn you, Rezo! And damn me for not listening to you … Aria, forgive me."

* * *

"Well, that didn't work." Gourry yawned, he and Aria having camped out for the night. "And after we spent the night here, too. If I knew this would happen, we'd have stayed in an inn."

"It's getting light already." Aria reminded. "But where did Lina get to?"

"Are you sure you're fine, Aria?" Gourry asked.

"I'm okay." Aria assured.

"I don't think you got any sleep last night." Gourry pointed out.

"It's just…" Aria sighed. "Seeing Zelgadis… sparked an old memory, I suppose. But whenever I try to recall, something just blocks me and I get a headache. I think Aunt Zuni used an 'Obliviate' spell on me."

* * *

"Exploding Wave!" Aria's wave of water washed over Dilgear's troops after Zelgadis collapsed a building on them

"Water?" Zelgadis wondered. "Aria?" he turned to the chimney beside him.

"Just don't take this the wrong way." Aria looked at the chimera. "It was either this, or I bust Lina and Gourry's asses out of whatever they get themsevles into, and _then_ that'll lower my intelligence even more. Besides, I think I'll need your help to figure out what happened to me."

"You don't remember anything?" Zelgadis asked.

"Nope," Aria shook her head. "My memories only go back for the past four years or so. Anything beyond that, nadda."

"Sounds like a 'Memory Charm' to me." Zelgadis reasoned. "Hold on." He grabbed the water mage and took off.

"After them!" Dilgear ordered.

* * *

"It just _had_ to be in an enclosed space, didn't it?" Aria muttered, the pair having fled to an abandoned house, Zelgadis having blasted two skeleton warriors with a 'Raza Clover'. "Water Lock!" she trapped an incoming troll within a water bubble, Zelgadis then setting it on fire with a 'Fireball'.

"I'd say this puts us on equal footing now." The chimera remarked.

"Damn, what kind of monster are you?" Dilgear demanded.

"You're the last one who should call me a monster." Zelgadis retorted.

"Rodimus, Zolf." Dilgear turned to find the two behind him. "You finally came. I'm saved. Seems the odds aren't even anymore." He taunted. "I'd say we have the advantage now. Let's see you live thought this one."

"We've finally found you." Rodimus knelt before Zelgadis. "My loyalty lies with Master Zelgadis. Whatever nonsense the Red Priest goes on about, my duty does not lie with him."

"Why you!" Dilgear hissed and charged, Rodimus thrusting his axe into the hybrid. "Rodimus, damn you!" he cursed.

"Don't forget about me." Zolf picked up the dropped dagger and sliced across Dilgear's chest, before releasing a 'Fire Rondo' into the werewolf.

"God damn you!" Dilgear snapped. "Just wait till I come back to life." And fainted.

"Lady Aria." Rodimus greeted.

"Do I… know you?" Aria frowned when a flash of pain shot past her head and she rested a hand on her forehead.

"Aria!" Zelgadis caught her before she fell over. "What is this…" he spotted the glowing violet diamond insignias on both the back of her palms. "An 'Obliviate' seal, and of the highest level." He recognized. "But why? Guess I have no choice." He sighed. "Mono Volt!" he knocked the whimpering female out. "Lina better explain this."

* * *

"Seems you made it through okay." Zelgadis remarked, meeting up with Lina and Gourry with Aria in his arms.

"Zelgadis!" Gourry went for his sword.

"Gourry, wait." Lina cut in. "Zelgadis is on our side now."

"That aside," Zelgadis stated. "Lina, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Lina blinked.

"Why does Aria have the most powerful 'Obliviate' seal on her?" Zelgadis demanded.

"Well…" Lina trailed. "I'll explain later."

"We've been through a lot, but we're on the same side now." Zolf added, pulling off his bandages.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	6. HELP! Shabranigdo is Reborn!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 5: HELP! Shabranigdo is Reborn!

* * *

"I see you're awake." Zelgadis stopped in mid-swing of his sword, Aria stirring from her position on the bed.

"What did I miss?" Aria mumbled.

"Consciousness, for starters." Zelgadis joked, sheathing his blade and took his place beside her.

"Smartass." Aria muttered, swatting him on the arm.

"Okay, I deserve that." Zelgadis admitted. "Well, Lina kinda of explained… I'm sorry." He tucked his chin under her head. "I didn't know Rezo murdered Luce, and with all those horrible memories… it's little wonder why Zuni placed the 'Obliviate' seal on you."

"And me meeting up with you guys again forced my subconscious to break the 'Obliviate' seal." Aria guessed. "Well, guess that explains the headache. Rezo?" she asked, resting a hand on Zelgadis' cheek.

"I should've taken your warning." Zelgadis whispered, flinching from the sudden touch. "And now…" he looked away. "Aria…" he turned his head when he felt the girl's head rest on his back.

* * *

"Aren't we at Rezo's tower yet?" Gourry whined, the group traveling to their destination.

"We should be able to see it soon." Zelgadis replied.

"What's it like inside?" Lina asked.

"It's mostly just empty space up to the top hall." Zelgadis answered. "The tower itself looks to have been built a thousand years ago."

"In other words, around the time a part of Shabranigdo was reborn in the War of the Monster Resurrection." Aria concluded.

"So it would seem." Zelgadis agreed. "There, you can see it now."

"That's it?" Gourry gaped at the shadow ahead.

"Yes, that's Rezo's tower." Zelgadis confirmed.

* * *

"Rezo, we've come as you told us to." Lina shouted, the group entering the main hall. "Why don't you show yourself?"

"Rezo!" Gourry's hand was immediately on his sword as the Red Priest appeared on top of the staircase.

"That's a phantom." Aria warned.

"I bid you all welcome." Rezo greeted.

"Have you no honour?" Gourry demanded.

"Forgive this form I've taken, but I'm occupied at the present." Rezo explained.

"We brought the Philosopher's Stone." Aria stated, Lina showing the statue. "But I'd prefer to give it to you in person. And ask you something."

"Agreed." Rezo consented. "Forgive me, but would you please come to the top of the tower?"

"That's gonna be a pain to climb." Lina noted, Rezo vanishing, the illusion along with him.

"Quite." Zelgadis agreed.

"Lina, a 'Levitation' please." Aria requested.

"Got it." Lina nodded. "Levitation!" she cast her spell.

"Water Lock!" Aria added a spell of her own, encasing the group in the water bubble.

* * *

"I'm falling!" Gourry screamed, hanging onto Lina as Aria's water bubble transported them up. "Save me! I'm falling!"

"We've landed." Lina stated, Aria's bubble dispersing with a muted 'pop'. "Are you just gonna hang onto me all day?" she kicked Gourry off.

"You're blushing." Zelgadis pointed out.

"Shut up!" Lina snapped. "Rezo!" she hurried towards the long table once the door opened into the room.

"I've been waiting for you, my good and dear friends." Rezo remarked.

"The Philosopher's Stone is inside of this." Lina pulled out the statue.

"Will you give it to me then?" Rezo asked.

"It isn't going to be so easy." Lina retorted.

"Come now, surely you don't think I can be defeated here." Rezo chided.

"There's a couple of things I want to know first." Aria cut in, her sapphire amulet glowing brightly. "Answer them or I'll have Lina blow the statue to smithereens. Let's stop beating around the bush. What are you really after?"

"Didn't Zelgadis tell you already?" Rezo prompted. "I could explain it to you, but you wouldn't understand. None of you could."

"Even accepting that, it doesn't explain something." Aria pointed out. "Why did you tell us the truth when we first met? What were you doing here when you sent Dilgear and that Monster after us? If you really wanted the Stone, it would've been faster to just come after us yourself. Or did you have something else to do?"

"Is there some other reason you want it?" Zelgadis demanded.

"Maybe you really want to cure your eyes." Aria admitted. "But it's the method that has me nervous."

"You don't mean…" Zolf realized.

"Well then, what's your conclusion?" Rezo prompted.

"Your deal with that Monster," Aria continued, her sapphire orb shining brighter. "You get your sight back in exchange for resurrecting Shabranigdo, Dark Lord of the Monster race. That's why you couldn't tell us the truth and why you spent so much time preparing to do it."

"I don't believe it." Zolf was taken aback.

"Who would imagine?" even Zelgadis was shocked.

"Well done," Rezo applauded. "I expected nothing less from Luce's legacy. I'll be truthful. It's all exactly as you predicted. Resurrecting Shabranigdo is the cure for my blindness."

"That's crazy." Zelgadis snapped.

"You'd destroy the world just for your own benefit?" Zolf demanded.

"If the powers of Man are not enough, then one must turn to either the powers of God or the Monsters." Rezo replied. "The Dark Lord's power is the strongest of all. And I believe what Shabranigdo is sealed in this tower."

"Are you mad?" Zelgadis retorted.

"Anyway, now that we know that, we can't let you have the Stone." Lina declared.

"Let us see what happens." Rezo noted.

"I'll blast this thing right here and now." Lina prepared her spell.

"Life born of hardest stone, formed of weak flesh," Rezo started his incantation. "Let the spell release you and return you to your home. Become one with my will and become mine. Now dance, my loyal puppet."

His eyes glowing red, Zelgadis knocked the statute out of Lina's hands and Rezo caught it within his bubble.

"Zelgadis!" Gourry gaped, Lina freeing herself.

"He's under Rezo's control." Aria realized.

"Now then, be so kind as to play with these people here." Rezo instructed.

"Lady Aria!" Rodimus blocked off Zelgadis' attack.

"Rezo!" Gourry took off after the Red Priest

"He's going to resurrect Shabranigdo." Rodimus warned. "Master Zelgadis!" he gaped, the chimera blocking off the door. "Come to your senses!" he pleaded, fending off Zelgadis' assault.

"Dammit, while we're tied up with him…" Gourry cursed.

"Leave this to me." Lina stated. "Diem Wing!" she blasted Zelgadis against the wall.

"Requiem Mist!" Aria cast her healing mist.

"What happened?" Zelgadis muttered. "What happened to me?"

"You were under Rezo's control." Aria explained. "He probably programmed you when he made your new body so that you'd be sure to follow his commands."

"Damnit!" Zelgadis cursed, slamming a fist on the ground.

"No time for that." Lina reminded. "If we don't stop Rezo…"

* * *

"What a huge magic circle." Zolf stated, the group reaching the top.

"Shabranigdo!" Rezo chanted. "The time for your rebirth has come. What the…" he gaped when the Philosopher's Stone shattered.

"Did he fail?" Zolf wondered.

"No, he hasn't." Lina corrected. "The power in here is getting stronger."

"Were we too late?" Zelgadis asked, shielding Aria from the intense wind.

"He was wrong." Aria breathed in realization, Rezo screaming as his eyes opened.

"At last!" Rezo laughed. "I've done it at last!"

"This tower isn't where Shabranigdo is sealed at all." Aria gasped. "This is only the place for the ceremony. Now I understand why Rezo's eyes refused to open no matter what he did; the Dark Lord is sealed within Rezo's eyes."

"The Dark Lord is being reborn." Lina realized.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	7. The Eve of Great Life or Death Struggle!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 5 goes up. This is Chapter 6. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 6: IMPACT! The Eve of the Great Life or Death Struggle!

* * *

"What's happening?" Rezo demanded. "Who are you?"

"I am he whose rebirth you desired." Shabranigdo droned.

Zelgadis took the chance to use a Ra-Tilt spell before Shabranigdo was fully formed, only to have the attempt backfire when the Dark Lord nullified the attack.

"Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo…" Zelgadis muttered.

"Exactly." Aria confirmed. "Sealed within Rezo's own blind eyes. And now reborn."

"I give you a chance to the path you may take in gratitude to you who have allowed me life again." Shabranigdo took a step forward. "Follow me, and I shall grant you long life. Refuse this offer, and I shall fight you here, before I release the other seven parts of me sealed in this world."

"Gee, why don't you make some big demands or something?" Lina retorted.

"Death, or slavery to a devil." Zelgadis hissed.

"What is this nonsense?" Zolf snapped. "Don't flatter yourself. Mankind has advanced in the thousand years you've been imprisoned. Now, watch as the great Zolf defeated the legendary Dark Lord. Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows." He chanted his spell. "Buried in the flow of time, in the great name, I…"

"Stop it, Zolf!" Lina warned. "It won't work. Get back!"

"Stop it, Zolf!" Zelgadis realized the same thing.

"Shall be destroyed by the power and you I possess. Dragon Slave!" Zolf released his spell.

"He's still alive." Rodimus gaped. "Run for it, Zolf! Move it!" he pulled Zolf off.

Breaking out of the flames, Shabranigdo fired off his laser beam at the two humans.

"Shield of Cold!" Aria's shield was immediately in place.

"That light…" Shabranigdo took a step back. "It can't be… damn you!" he fired his attack at Aria. "I won't let you revive!"

"Lady Aria!" Zolf and Rodimus took the hit.

"Run for it." Zelgadis mumbled.

Grabbing the confused Gourry and the shell-shocked Aria, Lina and Zelgadis fled.

"Yes, run." Shabranigdo droned. "Run as far as you can."

* * *

"Even if he is the Dark Lord, he should give us wimpy humans a break and let us make our final decision." Lina complained, scuffing down her chicken.

"Now look…" Gourry sighed. "How can you stuff yourself at a time like this?"

"Being depressed gets you nowhere." Lina deathpanned. "We have to eat, rest, and get our strength back."

"After all, this may be our last supper." Zelgadis added.

"Listen, I'm trying to keep our spirits up and you..." Lina protested.

"You look at how happy and peaceful this word is," Aria stated. "And you'd never believe Shabranigdo's being reborn."

"It wasn't too long that I was a regular girl, just like her." Lina reminisced.

"Lina, that was four years ago." Aria reminded.

"Where'd I go wrong?" Lina wondered. "Bringing the Dark Lord back to life. How'd I get caught in this nightmare?"

"Forgive me." Zelgadis apologized. "It was I who got you involved in this."

"Lina didn't mean that." Aria sighed.

"Man, we're back to gloomsville again!" Lina whined. "Times like this calls for the ultimate weapon. Hey, Pops! Chicken dinner for ten, and step on it!"

"She _does_ remember I'm allergic to any meat that flies or walks, right?" Aria wondered.

"Shouldn't we get down to business?" Zelgadis hissed.

"Keep this up, Zel, and you'll get a permanent twitch." Aria sweatdropped.

"Not yet." Lina rubbed her tummy. "Stomach's only eight-tenths full. I know." She winked. "Now our stomachs and minds are all calmed down; anyway, let's get to working out a strategy. It's clear that my specialty, black magic, won't beat him." She reasoned. "But, if we build a plan around your Shamanist power, then maybe we'll have a chance."

"It won't work." Zelgadis corrected.

"Exactly, it won't work…" Lina nodded. "Huh? It won't?"

"It won't work." Zelgadis repeated. "Did you notice what I did when he was being reborn?"

"You cast some spell I couldn't make out." Lina mused.

"The Ra-Tilt?" Aria guessed.

"What is it?" Gourry wondered.

"The Ra-Tilt's the strongest attack spell in Shamanist magic." Aria explained. "It's a way to destroy your opponent from the Astral Plane. And it's supposed to be as powerful as the Dragon Slave."

"But why won't magic work against him?" Gourry asked.

"Pass," Aria shook her head. "Zel, take over please."

"Shamanist magic use power from the Astral Plane." Zelgadis explained. "But the Dark Lord exists as an astral life form far stronger than ourselves. He can disrupt Astral energies very strongly and deflect a human's astral power with no effect at all. In short, no powers from the Astral Plane will kill him."

"The reason my black magic won't work is pretty simple." Lina added. "The source of Black Magic's power comes from terror, hatred and hostility; the dark, negative forces of the world. Shabranigdo is the one that controls all of those. Using black magic against him, is like saying 'Hey, you. Can you help me kill you?' And white magic's only for healing or purification. The long and short of it is that Zelgadis, Aria and I can't beat him."

"Which leaves our only chance being Gourry's Sword of Light." Zelgadis concluded. "I'll do it." He decided. "I know I can't win, but Zolf and Rodimus will never rest if I just ran away."

"Oh well." Gourry shrugged. "I may as well go, too. Even if it doesn't work, I can't just walk away from this."

"I really…" Lina started, the two males turned to the two females. "I really don't want to die."

"The thing is," Aria started. "I can't foresee the result of this battle, not anymore."

"There's still good food left for me to eat." Lina gushed. "And treasures for me to grab. And if I get tired of studying magic, I can go home and start a business. Be a girl for a change. Maybe even fall in love."

"Is there a…" Gourry muttered.

"Look, it's stupid to go into a fight expecting to die." Lina chided. "Men may call it 'heroic' and 'romantic', but you've gotta forget about that load of bull. Once you're dead, that's it. No take-backs."

"Then do as you wish." Zelgadis relented. "To flee is your privilege, just don't try to join him. If you do that, we'll have to kill you."

"Excuse me, fellas." Lina slammed a hand on the table. "Who said 'We were not going to fight?'"

"Seriously, why do men have such one-tracked minds." Aria snorted. "Never jump to conclusions."

"I just said that I hate that old 'I'll fight even though I'm gonna die' routine." Lina defended.

"And she'll sooner rip her lips off than start whining." Aria quirked a smirk. "And say something wimpy like 'Oh, I don't want to die.'"

"Understand?" Lina flopped back on the chair. "If you've got only one percent chance of winning, but convince yourself you're going to lose, that one percent becomes zero percent. No matter what, I don't want to die. That's why when we fight him…"

"We'll win." Aria finished.

"Very well then." Zelgadis agreed.

"Let's go get him." Gourry concurred.

"That doesn't sound too good." Aria blinked, when an explosion echoed outside.

* * *

"First Shabranigdo's reborn and then trolls appear." Lina remarked, destroying a troll with a 'Fireball'.

"I doubt he'll send these things to act as his assassins." Zelgadis mused.

"Scratch that idea." Aria muttered, everyone sweatdropping as the trolls ransacked the dead bodies. "I don't think we're the targets."

"Are trolls usually this ferocious?" Gourry wondered.

"They don't normally attack villages out of the blue." Aria replied, sustaining her shield.

"What's going on?" Lina inquired.

"It must be an effect from Shabranigdo' rebirth." Aria concluded.

"That would appear to be the case." Zelgadis agreed. "Aria, drop your shield." He instructed, drawing his sword and the two swordsmen went on the offensive.

"Way to go." Lina beamed. "Between both your swords, even a troll's healing power can't keep up."

"Come on, quit watching us and fight." Gourry protested.

"Oh, look, there's more." Lina pointed out. "See you later. Excuse me?" she blinked when the troll who was about to attack her went off towards the inn's waitress.

"Even a troll can tell which one's the cute girl." Gourry mused. "That hurt…" he whined, Lina slamming a fist on his head.

"It's been hard on you, huh?" Zelgadis joked, Aria ignoring the pair's antics to save her sanity.

"You have no idea." Aria muttered, her 'Water Slicer' taking down another troll.

"Jeez, it's just one after another." Lina muttered.

"I don't think I can sit this one out anymore." Aria agreed. "Lina." She looked at the sorceress.

"You read my mind." Lina grinned. "Here goes nothing. Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time, in the great name, I pledge myself to darkness. All the fools who stand in our way shall be destroyed by the power and you I possess. Dragon Slave!"

"Deep Ocean Current Wave!"

Both attacks took out the remaining trolls.

* * *

_I must try to end this myself._ Zelgadis mused, the group taking a rest in the forest. _Even if I die, Zolf and Rodimus await me in the next world. I will not be lonely there._

"You thinking of leaving us behind?" Aria asked.

"Aria…" Zelgadis blinked.

"Didn't we all agree to fight him together?" Aria reminded.

"But I…" Zelgadis started.

"Let me put it this way; what do you think _Lina_ would do to you if she finds out?" Aria smirked.

"You got a point." Zelgadis sweatdropped.

"Besides," Aria rested her head on his shoulder. "I meant what I said, that night."

"I don't..." Zelgadis protested when Aria silenced him with a finger to his lips. Lifting his cape to shield themselves from Lina's prying eyes, the pair shared a kiss.

"You two can make out later." Lina walked past the two lovers, causing the pair to jump apart. "We four attack Shabranigdo together."

"And so, this charade reaches its conclusion." Shabranigdo droned, appearing before the group.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	8. JACKPOT! The Great Life or Death Gamble!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 6 goes up. This is Chapter 7. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 7: JACKPOT! The Great Life or Death Gamble!

* * *

"And man, are you gonna regret ever messing with us." Lina smirked.

"How foolish can you humans be?" Shabranigdo taunted. "By becoming my servants you would have guaranteed yourselves long lives. Embarking on a hopeless battle… that is the summit of stupidity. The sorcerer Zolf and the old man who died with him were fools. But compared to them, you are even greater fools."

"You call them fools?" Zelgadis snapped.

"You monster!" Gourry glared. "Is that how you see human lives?"

"You'll be sorry you ever said that to us." Lina agreed.

"Then by your deaths, know the level of your foolishness." Shabranigdo snorted.

"Exactly who's the fool…" Zelgadis drew his blade. "Is what we're going to see!" he charged.

Shabranigdo just blew the chimera off with a gust of wind.

"Who cares if it doesn't work?" Lina retorted, Aria's shield was already in place to condone off the raging winds. "Gaav Flare! Oh man, why'd I even try?" she sighed, Shabranigdo diffusing the blast.

"This is yours, I believe." Shabranigdo returned the attack.

"What did you do, Lina?" Gourry asked, dodging a wayward energy blast.

"I was seeing if it'd work or not." Lina replied.

"Infinite earth, mother who nurtures all life," Zelgadis started his spell. "Let thy power gather in my hand! Vlave Howl!" and doused the Dark Lord in a flood of magma.

"Did it work?" Gourry wondered, the lava solidifying.

"No." Aria corrected, Shabranigdo breaking free. "I'm _not_ going to say I told you so." She muttered as boiling geysers burst out from the ground, followed by jets of magma erupting from the earth.

"Not good!" Zelgadis hissed, Shabranigdo emerging unscathed.

"An amazing trick, however," Shabranigdo noted. "You should use lava like this." with a wave of his hand, he called forth a group of lava pit dragons. "Go." He gave the command.

"This'll take forever." Gourry remarked, taking out a lava pit dragon coming at him.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Aria muttered. "Zel, I need a Van Rehl please."

"Gotcha." Zelgadis nodded.

"Shield of Cold!" Aria summoned a larger version of her barrier, Zelgadis reinforcing the shield with a 'Val Rehl' spell.

"Way to go!" Lina whooped.

"Aria!" Zelgadis pushed Aria out of the way of an incoming lava pit dragon, taking the hit.

"Gourry, let's go!" Lina turned to her partner. "Freeze Arrow!" she blasted her ice spike at the lava pit dragon.

"Ice Dragon!" Aria's massive ice construct fly-tackled the lava pit dragon and breaking its body into countless little pieces.

"Guess someone pissed her off." Lina joked. "And there's more!" she turned to Shabranigdo. "Fireball!"

"Do you still refuse to see this as futile?" Shabranigdo questioned, the attack barely fazing him.

"Do it, Gourry!" Lina gave the cue.

"Light, come forth!" Gourry summoned his light saber and gave the Dark Lord a downward slice with his blade. "It can't be…" he gaped when Shabranigdo blocked the blade with a bare hand.

"The Sword of Light doesn't work?" Lina gasped.

"The Sword of Light which slew the legendary beast Zanaffar," Shabranigdo started. "But it will not slay me." And blasted Gourry back with an energy blast.

"Don't sound so worried, Lina." Gourry assured. "I'm not quite dead yet."

"Neither am I." Zelgadis got to his feet. "I'm still ready to fight."

"You can still move?" Shabranigdo droned and showered the two males with a rain of fire needles. "Such lovely screams. Such screams as I've longed to hear. The power of the Monster race flows from the negative energies in the human heart. Terror, anger sorrow, despair… all of these become my power. For thousands of years, I have existed within the blood of men. Being reborn again and again. At last, I found this man, Rezo whose body would be most suitable for me. Now I must accumulate as much power as possible. And for that, the fear I find in your powerful human souls is most preferable." And released another stream of fire needles at the two swordsmen. "Let me hear your screams. Let them become my power. And by that power shall I destroy the world and return it to a sea of chaos."

"So that's…" Aria stated, her sapphire amulet glowing brightly. "That's what you Monsters are after."

"I give them to you as well…" Shabranigdo added. "Terror and pain!" he released his rain of fire at the two females when Aria's shield was erected almost instantly. "It's finished." He reached out to crush the shining crystal. "I will destroy you before you revive."

"I accept your determination." Ragradia's voice rang from the bright sapphire. "My spirit is sealed within the crystal. Prosper or ruin, do as you wish, my avatar. I've been waiting for you. You will succeed my will."

"What?" Shabranigdo demanded, the light suddenly expanded outwards, forcing him back. "So, you've been revived, Ragradia…" he declared, the light dying down to reveal Aria in her newest battle form; a light blue sailor suit with a pleated pale blue mini-skirt, the middle section of the skirt decorated with different shades of blue. She held a winged staff with the Ragradia Sapphire donned on the top and a shimmering watery cape completed her outfit.

"Ragradia…" Lina breathed.

"Lina!" Gourry tossed her his sword.

"Ice Prison!" Aria called forth her attack, numerous ice pillars surrounding Shabranigdo. Turning her staff anti-clockwise, she had the attack enveloping the Dark Lord, freezing him in a solid block of ice.

"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night." Lina chanted. "King of Darkness, who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos. I call upon thee. Swear myself upon thee! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess."

"Rezo, Priest of the Red, now you must choose." Aria pointed her staff at the frozen Shabranigdo. "Will you let your soul be consumed by Shabranigdo? Or will you take your vengeance on him?"

"Giga Slave!" Lina released her attack.

"A valiant effort, you humans." Shabranigdo complimented. "To have destroyed the Dark Lord, Shabranigdo. I have granted, you, Ragradia and Rezo the honour of having killed me." Turning into stone, he crumbled. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Did they do it?" Gourry wondered.

"Shabranigdo is no more." Zelgadis confirmed.

"We actually beat him." Lina sighed in relief, flopping on the ground.

"Even though it was a tough fight." Aria agreed. "And to think," she touched the Ragradia Sapphire around her neck, a silver dragon now coiled around the crystal. "I had the Ragradia Sapphire along."

"Lina, your hair…" Gourry gaped.

"It's okay." Lina assured. "I just kinda of overexerted myself."

* * *

"But how did you two beat the Dark Lord?" Gourry wondered.

"It was nothing." Lina replied.

"Does this mean you're more powerful than he is?" Zelgadis asked.

"Would you cut that out?" Aria punched him on the arm. "We had a snowball's chance in hell. We only won because of the Sword of Light, the Ragradia Sapphire and Rezo's help."

"What do you mean?" Gourry was confused.

"The very last vestiges of Rezo's spirit held Shabranigdo back." Lina explained. "So you can say we were half of what beat him. Maybe reviving Shabranigdo and turning Zelgadis into a chimera weren't the actions of the real Rezo. Maybe, as he was trapped inside Rezo's body, Shabranigdo took control of him over a long period of time."

"Are you saying I should believe that?" Zelgadis pressed.

"Well, if we were wrong, I don't think Rezo would've helped us." Aria pointed out. "Whether you believe it not, is up to you."

"Whatever the reason, you did great." Gourry praised, petting Lina on the head.

"You treating me like a kid again?" Lina deathpanned.

"I can see Atlas City." Gourry looked forward.

"Is that where you're headed?" Zelgadis asked.

"You said you'd only see us this far." Lina reminded.

"Did I?" Gourry mused.

"He's totally forgotten about it." Aria sighed. "As usual."

"Where are you headed next?" Gourry thought to ask.

"Gourry," Lina grinned. "Did you forget how you said you'd give me the Sword of Light?"

"Who ever said that?" Gourry snapped.

"You're not going to give it to me?" Lina whined.

"Of course not." Gourry retorted.

"Okay then," Lina decided. "I know where we're headed now. Wherever you're going." She pointed to Gourry. "We're sticking with you until you finally decide to give me the Sword of Light."

"I'm going to need lots of aspirin after this." Aria moaned.

"Well, here we must part ways." Zelgadis stated. "It would be dangerous for a man like me in a city that large."

"That's that." Lina grinned. "Let's get going!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	9. KNOCK OUT! The Saillune Family Feud!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 7 goes up. This is Chapter 8. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 8: KNOCK OUT! The Saillune Family Feud!

* * *

"Somebody, help me!" a travelling merchant screamed when he was attacked by bandits, Gourry and Aria having split ways with Lina after Lina had insisted on waiting by the road for Crown Prince Philionel Seyruun.

"You keep this up and I'll end yer life." The bandit pointed a sword at the merchant.

"Here we go again." Aria sighed as she and Gourry stepped out from under a tree.

"Hear me, fiend trapped in the heart of darkness." Amelia declared. "Sheathe that sword which has been dipped in your evil soul. Obey me, or else feel the hammer of justice! I'm right here!" she voiced, on top of a pine tree and jumped down, only to land on her face.

"Okay…" Aria blinked, Gourry poking Amelia's butt, only to have the disguised princess backflip and slip on a rock.

"Now then, Mr. Fiendish Bandit, prepare yourself." Amelia declared.

"Prepare myself for what?" the bandit scoffed. "A clumsy, half-wit girl?"

"Diem Wing!" Amelia cast her spell, trapping the bandit in a air bubble and dropping him into the water. "Burst Rondo!" she blasted the drowning bandit with her fire blasts.

"Jeez…" Gourry gaped. "That's harsh."

"A fitting end to one who stands against justice." Amelia announced. "Well then, excuse me." She was about to run off when she tripped over a crack in the ground. "You wouldn't by any chance be…" she blinked, noticing Gourry and Aria blinking curiously. "Do you work in a pet shop?

"Which part of him looks like he works in a pet shop?" Aria exclaimed.

"So you really are a swordsman?" Amelia gushed.

"You could say that." Gourry replied.

"Could you help me out?" Amelia requested. "I'll pay you, of course."

"Maybe we could talk about that." Aria nodded. "But there's something I'd like to know. Why did you show up on that tree before?"

"You need to ask?" Amelia declared. "Warriors of justice have always done stuff like that."

"If she produces a transformation item to transform into a sailor-suited warrior, I'm out of here." Aria muttered.

* * *

Somewhere in another dimension, Sailor Moon sneezed in mid-speech, giving Sailor Mars the opening to set the youma on fire with a 'Fire Soul'.

* * *

"So long as evil exists in this world, the wrath of justice shall strike it down!" Amelia declared, the trio having entered the cave where Randy had lured Philionel and Lina into. "Against any fiend in this world, be he of my own family, my justice shall not waver."

"Amelia?" Phil recognized his daughter.

"Gourry? Lina blinked. "Aria?"

"Please don't look at me." Gourry pleaded, Amelia standing on his shoulders.

"Hey, Daddy!" Amelia waved. "I've finally found you."

"But she doesn't look anything like you!" Lina exclaimed.

"No, she's my very own daughter, Amelia." Phil confirmed.

"Okay everyone." Amelia beamed. "Prepare yourselves!" and leapt off Gourry's shoulders, only to fall to the ground when she hit the ceiling.

"Did she forget that we're in a cave?" Aria sweatdropped.

"Thanks dad." Amelia beamed, Phil catching her before she slipped on a rock. "Okay, Uncle Randy! If you repent your evil ways even a little bit, then my dad will be able to forgive you."

"Shut up." Randy muttered. "Get them!"

"Fireball!" Amelia threw her spell. "Digger Bolt!"

"What's with her?" Lina wondered. "Is she a hero freak or something?"

"She said she was looking for her father on the road and needed our help/" Aria explained.

"Why you little…" Randy muttered. "I'm gonna… let's go it!" he turned to his partner-in-crime. "Come forth, our ally! Bras Demon Gaurundia!"

"Wow, they were actually able to summon that thing." Aria was impressed.

"You who controls the power of the Monster race," Amelia declared. "Fools whose hearts are strained with evil."

"You allied yourself with such a monster just to assassinate me?" Phil asked. "Even a pacifist like me can't forgive this. Pacifist Crush!" he slammed a punch at the demon. "Kindness to All Creatures Kick!" his next assault caused the demon to dispel.

"Come forth, our allies!" Randy and his unnamed partner summoned the next Monsters.

"Those fools." Phil retorted. "Let's do it, Amelia."

"Diem Wing!" Amelia cast her spell.

"Good Will Towards Men Smash!" Phil was propelled forward, taking out the three monsters with one shot.

"Uncle, give up your evil ambitions." Amelia declared.

"Fireball!" Randy countered.

"Fireball!" Amelia countered.

"You idiot!" Aria exclaimed. "Do you know what'll happen when those things hit?"

Lina screamed in horror, grabbed Gourry and Aria and fled out of the collapsing cave, with Phil doing the same with Amelia.

* * *

"Don't worry." Phil assured when Lina reminded him of the reward. "You can have as much as you want when we get to Seyruun."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	10. LOVELY! Amelia's Magic Training!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 8 goes up. This is Chapter 9. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 9: LOVELY! Amelia's Magic Training!

* * *

"Yare, yare." Aria sighed, Lina having blasted a group of bandits with a 'Dragon Slave'. "I _really_ need to teach her restrain."

"That was cool!" Amelia gushed.

* * *

"Whew, I'm tired and hungry." Lina declared, the group entering an inn. "Boss, I don't care what it is, just bring me lots of food."

"What's up, Amelia?" Aria blinked, Amelia pulling out Lina's chair and offering her a hot towel. "Something wrong?"

"Lina, I didn't realize…" Amelia went into fangirl mode. "You're that famous. You're such a true defender against evil. I respect you so much for fighting for justice. "

"Very much not like that, if you ask me…" Gourry muttered.

"I've made up my mind." Amelia decided. "I will follow you and become an unbeatable ally of justice. So please, for that, can you teach me your 'Dragon Slave'?"

"What?" Lina and Aria exclaimed.

"Hold it!" Aria made a 'T' sign with her hands. "Hold everything. Do you know what sort of spell the 'Dragon Slave' is?"

"A spell for punishing bad guys." Amelia beamed, causing Aria to facefault on the table. "Don't worry, I'm ready for any sort of special training it takes."

"I need aspirin." Aria moaned.

* * *

"Lina, don't!" Aria shouted, trying to prevent Lina from casting 'Dragon Slave' on the mountain that separated the two villages. "Oh great…" she muttered, her warning came too late when Lina just blastd the mountain anyway.

What have you done?" an elderly woman exclaimed. "A long time ago, a great priest sealed some evil ghosts in the shrine on top of the mountain."

"Well, actually…" Lina sweatdropped. "I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't have just done that."

"What was your first clue?" Aria snapped as the sky grew overcast.

"You don't suppose…" Lina trailed as lightning crackled, the sealed spirits breaking free of their prison.

"Here they come." Aria shook her head as the ghosts attacked.

"Elmekia Lance!" Lina blasted off her light arrows.

"This will take forever." Aria reminded, her 'Sapphire Tornado' blowing away another group of spirits.

"What are you doing, Lina?" Amelia asked. "You should use your 'Dragon Slave'."

"Amelia, there is a time and place for using that spell." Aria explained. "If Lina were to use the 'Dragon Slave' now, she'll end up burning everyone in town to a crisp. The most powerful magic spell isn't worth anything unless you know where and when to use it."

"Everything with you is just 'Dragon Slave', 'Dragon Slave," Lina added. "It's like I'm… like you all think I'm stupid!" she wailed, a spirit having possessed her. "Why is everyone so mean to me?"

"Oh great." Aria muttered. "She's been possessed by some nutty ghost."

"What's the problem, dude?" Lina glared, another ghost having taken over. "Don't get all pally with me, buddy. Who do you think I'm anyways."

"A drunk ghost." Aria deduced. "Amelia, isn't this right up your alley?" she asked, Lina hanging on Gourry.

"I can't handle this many by myself." Amelia replied. "Without some kind of magic amplifier, I'm…"

"Wait, I think…" Aria blinked. "Amelia, come with me." She dragged the princess off.

"What a hunk." Lina was now all over Gourry. "You're just my type."

"I hope it's the ghost talking." Gourry prayed.

"Phil, some help here please." Aria shouted as she pulled Amelia off.

Phil tossed the horde of ghosts chasing the girls off.

* * *

"If I remember correctly…" Aria mused, using her 'Water Lock' to float them down to the crater. "There." She pointed. "A Stone of Binding."

"If the legends are right…" Amelia picked up the fragment. "Then…" _you who are not of this world, pitiful and twisted creatures._ She prayed. _By the Light of Purity I possess, I bid thee be gone to the nexus of our two worlds._ "Megiddo Flare!" the purifying light expanded outwards, vaporizing the ghosts.

* * *

"Now you know why Lina refuses to teach you the 'Dragon Slave'?" Aria lectured, using the 'Water Lock' to transport the both of them back. "You specialize in white magic; the 'Dragon Slave' is a black magic spell, so teaching you that would be like adding boiling water to an ice-cold glass. The opposing types of magic energies will run rampant within your body, and cutting into your life span."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	11. MONEY! Crush Those Bounty Hunters!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 9 goes up. This is Chapter 10. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 10: MONEY! Crush Those Bounty Hunters!

* * *

"That's Lina Inverse, huh?" Zangulus mused, he and Vrumugun watched the group in the shadows.

* * *

"Hey, Lina, there's a poster with you on it." Gourry noted, spotting the wanted poster.

"A poster of Lina?" Amelia wondered.

"Am I that famous now?" Lina grinned.

"Lina, look closer." Aria sighed.

"What is this?" Lina exclaimed, noticing the wanted poster.

"I'm impressed." Gourry mused. "They managed to capture the real you."

"Must have been done by a famous painter." Amelia agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aria reminded. "That's a wanted poster."

"A wanted poster?" Gourry echoed.

"There's one for you too, Gourry." Lina pointed out. "Aria and Zel, too."

"Lina, what did you do?" Amelia deathpanned.

"The law can be merciful if you confess." Phil added.

"I suspected from the beginning." Amelia remarked. "Lina, you're really a bad guy, aren't you?"

"Hold on here…" Lina defended and started recalling. "It's okay." She assured. "I haven't done anything bad for a while."

"Not helping your case…" Aria mumbled.

"And what do you mean 'in a while'?" Amelia pressed.

"Shut up." Lina snapped. "What about Gourry?"

"You really think I'd remember if I did anything?" Gourry chuckled nervously.

"Right…" Aria sighed. "But if we don't do something about this fast…"

"Then a bunch of guys like this will show up." Lina finished. "I knew it."

"Lina Inverse, you criminal monster!" the head of the Black Iron Knights demanded. "And you too, Gourry Gabriev, Aria Waterfist! You dare show yourselves before the Black Iron Knights? We'll make you pay for all the evil you've done."

"If Lina really is a criminal, then it's my duty to stop her." Amelia declared. "Lina Inverse! And you too, Gourry Gabriev, Aria Waterfist! Even though we travelled together, now that you're exposed to be criminal fiends, my duty to right wrongs and defend justice cannot be ignored. With tears in my eyes, I must fight you who were my friends the day before. I would prefer you surrender quietly. Otherwise, you'll face disaster itself."

"Forget it." Gourry sighed. "She's serious."

"Seriously, that girl's sense of right and wrong is too twisted." Aria shook her head.

"Enough talking!" Amelia snapped. "Let's get her, guys!"

"Waterfall Current!" Aria cast her water wave, allowing the trio to escape.

"After her, men!" Amelia got to her feet. "To the ends of the earth! Evil must be judged!"

* * *

"Okay, we lost them." Lina panted in exhaustion.

"Yeah." Gourry agreed. "Our little princess has flown off the handle, as usual."

"And we've got a price on our heads to boot." Aria reminded.

"If this keeps up, more people will be coming after us." Gourry agreed. "What'll we do, Lina?"

"What else?" Lina agreed. "Find whoever is offering the bounty on us and take care of them. Digger Bolt!" she took out the Silver Knights from Lenos and 'Flare Arrow'ed the group from Edoh. "Was that the sixth batch?" she asked.

"The seventh, actually." Aria corrected. "Okay…" she sweatdropped, seeing an open cage before them with a unicorn horn hanging as bait.

"This one' s made for you, Gourry." Lina remarked. "Do you really think Lina Inverse is this stupid? Could it be?" her eyes glittered. "A legendary unicorn horn that I could sell for a thousand gold pieces easy?"

"Spoke too soon." Aria facepalmed, Lina grabbing the horn and triggering the trap.

"So I've caught you at last, Lina." Amelia laughed from her perch on the window ledge.

"She _does_ realize she's jumping onto a cage, right?" Aria muttered, Amelia landed face-first on the cage bars,

"Time to pay the piper, Lina." Amelia declared. "And you, Gourry."

"I heard you're a sorceress to be reckoned with." Zangulus remarked. "And yet you fell for such this lame-brained trap."

"You're the one who offered the bounty for us." Lina accused.

"As you say." Vrumugun confirmed.

"And just who are you?" Gourry demanded.

"I am Zangulus, a bounty hunter." Zangulus replied.

"And I am Vrumugun, a sorcerer." Vrumugun added. "We will take you to Sairaag now. Someone there awaits you."

"You think we'll just let you take us there?" Gourry retorted.

"Hold it." Zangulus warned. "I'd suggest you out that away."

"You will either come quietly, or this goes into the cage." Vrumugun threatened, powering up a 'Fireball'. "There is no escape for her."

"I understand." Aria sighed.

"Damn!" Gourry cursed, dropping his sword.

* * *

"The reward for capturing those two." Vrumugun dropped the bounty reward on the table. "And delivering the false Ragradia to our custody."

"No, I did it in the name of justice." Amelia waved. "I couldn't accept money just for doing that."

"That girl's as stubborn as they come." Zangulus snorted, entering the room with Lina and Gourry's confiscated weapons. "Tried to escape right off."

"They just don't know when to give up." Amelia added.

* * *

"Those…" Zangulus growled, the tower shaking from Lina's 'Flare Arrow'. "What did they do?"

"What are you trying to do?" Vrumugun asked, Lina wrapping the metal ball chain around their wrists.

"I'm trying to do this." Lina grinned. "Flare…" the band on her head started crackling with electricity as she started her spell and Lina used the metal chain to transmit the electricity to the trio.

* * *

"Here it is." Gourry reclaimed his sword, bursting into the main room. "Lina, don't move." Tossing the sorceress up, he cut through the headband with his sword, before freeing Aria from her chains.

"Now, all we have to do is finish these guys off." Lina declared.

* * *

"We've been waiting for you." Zangulus grinned, he and Vrumugun blocking the trio's path.

"We'll teach you to put a price on our heads." Lina snapped.

"Like I care." Zangulus retorted. "I won't be fighting you, though."

"The one you face, is me." Vrumugun stepped forward.

"I guess I'm facing you then." Gourry remarked. "Aria, go help Lina." He instructed and the two swordsmen started decking it out.

In the air, Lina and Vrumugun were having their magic battle.

"Lina Inverse, nefarious villain!" Amelia declared. "If you continue to compound your crimes, then prepare to fight me as well."

"Amelia…" Lina sighed. "Would you get a clue? They're the bad guys. They made up all that stuff about us."

"But they said you were the bad guys…" Amelia was confused.

"Come on Amelia, think!" Aria chided. "Who looks like the bad guys here?"

"All three of you." Amelia concluded.

"Amelia!" Lina railed, the two girls dodging Vrumugun's next attack

"You say one thing and they say something else." Amelia was puzzled. "Lina or Vrumugun? Which is the real bad guy? How can I be just?" she wondered. "Of course." She beamed. "Justice always triumphs. So whoever wins will be the good guy. Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Let thy power gather within my hand." She started her spell.

"Hold it!" Aria exclaimed.

"Fireball!" Amelia cast her spell.

"Amelia, you are a total nutcase, you know that?" Aria sighed, having shielded Lina and Gourry from the falling debris with her 'Water Lock'.

"I knew it." Amelia beamed. "You're the good guy. I suspected you weren't bad."

"I see to remember someone saying something else." Lina deathpanned.

"We'll retreat for today." Zangulus muttered. "But we'll be back."

* * *

"I guess we're going to Sairaag." Aria concluded.

"If we don't find out who's behind those bounty hunters, we'll never know what's going on." Lina reminded. "Who are they? And what're they after?"

"That's right." Amelia agreed. "This whole thing has shown me that evil's on the move somewhere. And that it's after you guys. Therefore, I will travel with you and crush this evil ambition."

"Amelia, are you just trying to get out of town for a while, now that Phil found out you were behind the explosion?" Aria sighed, guessing the _real_ reason Amelia insisted on tagging along.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	12. RETURN! The Red Priest Is Back!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 10 goes up. This is Chapter 11. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 11: RETURN! The Red Priest Is Back!

* * *

"Wow, is that Floogon, the famous holy tree of Sairaag?" Amelia gawked.

"They say that a long time ago, when the Swordsman of Light slew the monster beast, Zanaffar, here in Sairaag, its body began to give off a miasma of infinite evil that polluted everything around it." Aria related. "To contain the miasma and purify it, the Swordsman of Light planted the seedling of a holy tree here. And that seedling grew to become the holy tree, Floogon."

"They sure do have a lot of guards." Amelia noted, spotting the wanted posters on the wall.

* * *

"This way!" Gourry pulled the girls to hide behind a wall when they heard footsteps, the group having entered the city during the night.

"Pardon me." Sylphiel voiced. "Is that you, Gourry? It is you, Gourry. I'm so happy to see you again." She threw herself into his arms.

"Aren't you…" Gourry blinked.

"Sylphiel." Sylphiel confirmed. "I'm a shrine maiden at the shrine."

"Sylphiel." Gourry beamed. "Oh, that Sylphiel."

"I've been so worried since I heard there was a bounty on you." Sylphiel added.

* * *

"Gourry." Elc greeted the swordsman after Sylphiel brought the group to his house. "You managed to make it here safety."

"Well, I guess." Gourry noted.

"Could it be…" Elc recognized the Ragradia Sapphire around Aria's neck. "Ragradia-sama's avatar?"

"Yes." Aria nodded.

"The one who put the bounty on you." Elc stated. "A girl named Eris."

"Eris?" Lina echoed. "So, she's the one who framed me."

"That's right." Sylphiel confirmed. "She came here a month ago. She claimed you and Gourry were terrible villains and Aria was the fake Ragradia and put that bounty on you."

"What?" Lina echoed. "So some weird girl breezes into town with a story and you start spreading wanted posters?"

"No," Elc corrected. "I thought the story was a little odd. I couldn't believe Gourry would do anything like that. But she said he was under the control of the fake Ragradia."

"Someone is really out to ruin your name." Lina looked at Aria.

"And Eris proved to be a girl with impeccable references." Elc explained. "There's a great man staying in this town. It seems she's very close to Rezo, the Red Priest."

"Right, all we have to do is find that Eris girl who put the price on our heads and make her pay." Lina swore.

"So, where so we find Eris?" Amelia wondered.

"She's in a large mansion nearby." Sylphiel replied.

* * *

"Having that portrait here, means the owner of this mansion was connected to Rezo somehow." Aria concluded, the group entering the main hall and finding the life-sized painting of the Red Priest.

"Or to be more precise," Eris corrected. "This is just one of Rezo's mansions."

"So, you've finally shown yourself." Lina grinned. "You're the one who's behind all of this."

"Exactly." Eris chuckled. "The one who put the price on your heads and also sent Zangulus and Vrumugun after you, was I, Aria Waterfist."

"Who are you?" Gourry demanded.

"My name is Eris." Eris replied. "I live to serve Rezo, the Red Priest."

"But why did she put a price on our heads?" Gourry wondered.

"Why, to lure you here to Sairaag, of course." Eris answered. "That's why I stayed around here."

"And why do you need to lure us here?" Amelia asked.

"What are you after?" Lina inquired.

"First, to get the Sword of Light." Eris replied.

"And what would you do when you get the Sword of Light?" Aria asked.

"I don't have to tell you that, daughter of my most hated enemy." Eris retorted. "If you're not going to give it to me, I'll take it by force."

"It's time to end this." Vrumugun declared.

"Let's go!" Zangulus roared and the two swordsmen clashed.

"Freeze Arrow!" Vrumugun cast his spell.

"Flare Arrow!" Lina countered.

"In the name of justice," Amelia declared, levitating Aria and herself up to Eris. "I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, challenge you!"

"Well, I'll grant that you're prepared in terms of enthusiasm." Eris chuckled. "But I'm afraid the one you get to fight will be this." and summoned her mud chimera to battle.

"I hate fighting this thing!" Amelia wailed.

"Icicle Dance!" Aria sent her ice blizzard spell at the mud chimera. "Amelia, I need a fireball here, please"! she shouted, freezing the chimera. "Crap!" she muttered, the chimera shattering its ice prison.

"Blam Blazer!" the shivering Amelia released her spell at point-blank range, the chimera having crashed onto the first floor with the Seyruun princess in its grasp.

"That was close." Aria muttered, joining the group.

"Impossible." Lina gaped, having used Vrumugun as a shield to block off an ice spell when another Vrumugun appeared beside his frozen counterpart.

"There's another Vrumugun?" even Amelia was confused.

"Twins?" Gourry wondered, earning him a punch to the face by Lina.

"Not exactly." Vrumugun corrected, another replica appearing.

"Triplets?" Amelia mused.

"No, that's not it." Aria corrected. "You're Copy Men, right?"

"You're correct." Vrumugun confirmed. "We are Copy Men."

"No wonder you never seemed to mind all the times I've killed you." Lina retorted.

"Care to try and kill us again?" Vrumugun taunted. "Even if you do, more of me will only take our place. You cannot escape." A third Vrumugun appeared behind the group, preparing to release his attack. "Now it ends." The three Vrumuguns centred their attacks when the sound of a window shattering on the second floor indicated Zelgadis had arrived. A flung dagger at Eris then stopped Vrumugun from attacking.

"Don't be fooled." Zelgadis warned. "She's the one controlling them."

"Who are you?" Eris demanded.

"What's wrong?" Zelgadis questioned, pulling down his mask. "This isn't like you."

"Zelgadis?" Eris recognized the chimera. "You're trying to ruin our plans?"

"We have a sort of relationship." Zelgadis replied. "And as much as I'd prefer otherwise, suddenly meeting like this shows it's an unbreakable one."

"First you turn again Rezo and now you turn against me, Zelgadis?" Eris glared.

"I owe my loyalty to neither you nor Rezo." Zelgadis corrected. "Especially since I imagine you helped him create this body for me."

"Hold it." Lina gaped. "You mean you used to know her?"

"That's correct." Rezo concurred. "Eris and Zelgadis were both my followers."

"It can't be…" Zelgadis was shocked to see Rezo before him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	13. SHOCK! Sairaag Falls!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 11 goes up. This is Chapter 12. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 12: SHOCK! Sairaag Falls!

* * *

"I got it." Lina snorted. "You just look like him."

"You mean he's a fake?" Gourry echoed

"And just _how_ did you come to that conclusion?" Aria asked.

"He can't be the real one." Zelgadis insisted. "It has to be some kind of horrible joke."

"They did a great job finding a double for him, didn't they?" Lina mused. "Right, Zel?"

"Yes." Zelgadis agreed. "A very clever fake."

"Why are you all so sure he's an imposter?" Amelia inquired.

"Because we fought Rezo before and we managed to kill him." Lina replied.

"What?" Amelia exclaimed. "Rezo, who everyone says is a great sage? You killed him? Lina, you're all really…"

"Incredible?" Lina smirked.

"I was going to say 'villains'." Amelia corrected. "And who is he?" she pointed to Zelgadis. "He's so creepy and suspicious looking."

"Well, excuse me." The chimera muttered.

"Amelia, anyone who judges people by looks or rumours give justice a bad name." Lina scolded. "Okay, Zelgadis may seem suspicious at first glance…"

"Well, excuse me…" Zelgadis sweatdropped.

"But he's sort of okay." Lina finished.

"Sort of?" Zelgadis murmured.

"Ouch." Aria winced, knowing how self-conscious her other half was.

"Rezo, the Red Priest, wasn't the great sage people said he was." Lina added.

"Really?" Amelia blinked, the trio sitting down as Lina continued her lecture.

"Really." Lina insisted. "That's why he has to be an imposter."

"And you wonder why I have to up my aspirin medication so often around these three." Aria sighed as the trio argued over the copy Rezo. "Guys, can we _please_ get back to topic?"

"Rather than asking if I'm the real one or not, isn't there a question that needs to be answered first?" Rezo asked. "The one of whether you really killed me or not."

"We killed him." Lina declared. "Meaning you aren't the real Red Priest."

"Well then," Rezo stated. "Why don't I try my luck?"

"Well, you've got the attitude down pat." Lina snorted, as Eris and Zangulus jumped back to give Rezo space. Fireball!"

"Take this!" Zelgadis snapped, Rezo dispelling the flames with his staff. "Ghozu Vro! Impossible." He gasped, the attack having no effect.

"Guess we should've expected that to happen." Aria reasoned. "You aren't just some imposter, are you?"

"Well then, allow me to make the next move." Rezo remarked and released a 'Blast Bomb' at the group.

"Man, he's powerful." Lina remarked, she, Amelia and Zelgadis enforcing Aria's barrier with their combined shield spell.

"This protection field isn't going to hold out." Aria warned.

"I've hardly begun." Rezo tsked.

"Frostbrand Shield!" Aria was forced to draw on Ragradia's powers when a powerful blast of protection magic powered up her barrier.

"What was that?" Lina was astonished. "Someone just cast a major protection spell."

"Sylphiel?" Gourry blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about Gourry." Sylphiel explained. "So I thought I'd go looking for you."

"Never mind that." Lina cut in. "With Sylphiel here to protect us, we can give him to works. Run for it!" she turned tail and fled.

"Damn, we have no choice." Zelgadis snorted and resheathed his sword.

* * *

"So that's what you are, Zelgadis." Amelia blinked after Aria went into explanation mode.

"And you are a Seyruun princess and a friend of Gourry." Zelgadis added.

"Now that we've calmed down, anyone know who the Rezo twin is?" Lina asked.

"And why did he let us escape without trying to follow us?" Gourry wondered.

"Search me," Lina shrugged. "As long as we don't know who he is…"

"We consider him an imposter, although a powerful one." Zelgadis finished.

"You're sure he isn't the real one?" Amelia pressed.

"I'm sure we killed Rezo." Lina insisted. "We must have."

"Maybe you killed the imposter instead." Sylphiel suggested.

"That's not possible." Lina shook her head. "The one we killed had to have been the real Rezo."

"Then who was the Rezo we just saw?" Zelgadis pressed.

"A copy." Aria replied, having powered down from her 'Oracle' state.

"If it was a copy of Rezo," Zelgadis mused. "How is he able to cast spells that powerful?"

"It's not my area of expertise," Lina replied. "So I'm not clear about the details."

"What are you going to do?" Gourry asked when Lina stood up.

"Go ask an expert." Lina winked. "We won't learn anything just hanging around here."

"And I'll try some other things in the meantime." Zelgadis suggested.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

"I have a few things to investigate." Zelgadis replied. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon. See you."

"Sure thing." Aria sighed. "Be careful."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Zelgadis asked, reconvening back at the meeting spot and finding everyone else asleep.

"Morning, Zelgadis." Lina yawned.

"It's afternoon." Zelgadis reminded.

"Don't ask." Aria moaned. "Just thinking about gives me premature grey hairs."

"So, did you find out anything about copies?" Zelgadis was not amused.

"Not much." Lina replied. "Just that it's possible to make a perfect copy."

"No answers there." Zelgadis noted.

"So, what were you checking out?" Aria asked her partner.

"Just some stuff about Rezo." Zelgadis answered.

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" Aria sighed.

"What I checked on wasn't the fake Rezo." Zelgadis corrected. "I mean on the real Rezo."

"So what did you find out about the real Rezo?" Lina wondered.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Aria realized.

"Yes." Zelgadis confirmed. "Rezo told us something a long time ago." He filled the others in. "About an ancient laboratory he sealed away which contains the books of spells and sorcery he's collected."

"They couldn't help him cure his eyes apparently." Aria continued. "But it seems there are some extraordinary magic books in it."

"If Rezo collected them, they've got to be extraordinary." Lina went starry-eyed. "Where is it?"

"Sairaag." Aria sweatdropped, Zelgadis taking cover behind her.

"Once I learned that from my investigation, I discovered something else." Zelgadis added. "Rezo's sealed laboratory is in the ruins of the old Sairaag."

"The ruins of old Sairaag…" Sylphiel started. "They're not far from here. On the other side of the great holy tree, Flagoon. It's a desolate place in ruins now."

"Will you guide me there?" Zelgadis requested.

"Sure she will." Lina beamed. "And I'll come along too. We may learn who 'Rezo' really is. Just knowing he's powerful isn't enough. With Rezo's collection of treasure, I mean spells, we may be able to find a way to fight this imposter."

"At least she's honest about her greed." Amelia mused.

"Okay, it's all settled." Lina declared. "Okay with you, Zelgadis?"

"Be my guest." Zelgadis retorted.

"You don't sound too happy." Aria joked.

"Leave me alone." Zelgadis muttered.

"But the old city is a very dangerous place now." Sylphiel warned.

"Be that as it may, I'm still going." Zelgadis insisted.

"Right, let's look for that treasure." Lina declared.

"All I want is to find a way to turn myself back to normal." Zelgadis glared, after Lina sent him to the ground with a slap on the shoulder.

"I know I should be getting Lina for that, but…" Aria giggled.

"Sure…" Zelgadis was not amused.

* * *

"Is it much further?" Zelgadis asked, the group heading off under the cover of the night.

"I can see it." Sylphiel replied.

"No way!" Lina gaped, the group dodging a fireball.

"We've been waiting." Eris grinned, forcing the group onto the ground. "Now give the Sword of Light to me."

"You people never give up." Lina tsked.

"Gourry, this time we settle things." Zangulus challenged.

"You're really starting to annoy me." Gourry sighed.

"If Gourry's taking him on, then I'm fighting you." Zelgadis faced Rezo as the two swordsmen went at it.

"Zel, wait." Aria tried to stop him. "You want to fight him in the middle of the city?"

"Don't worry." Zelgadis assured. "This time I'll test his powers in one shot."

"Men…" Aria sighed, as Rezo and Zelgadis decked it out. "Doesn't he remember what happened the _last time_ he said those words? Amelia, don't interrupt." She pulled the Seyruun princess back. "But why is Rezo so confident?" she frowned. "Zelgadis is hitting him with all his power."

With a blast of his power, Rezo blew Zelgadis back.

"You see, my power is far greater than even this." Rezo declared, powering up.

"Run for it!" Zelgadis roared.

"Everyone, over here." Lina instructed. "You too, Gourry. Move it."

"We have to get out of here." Zelgadis urged. "It's almost too late."

"Zel, back me up." Aria instructed. "Frostbrand Shield."

"Right." Zelgadis nodded. "Wind Shield."

"Sylphiel, I need a protection spell from above." Aria continued. "Amelia, I need a levitation spell from you. Lina, reinforce the barrier."

Amelia barely managed to get the group into the air when the 'Mega Brand' spell struck.

"How could it be so destructive?" Lina was stunned.

"Was that a 'Mega Brand'?" Zelgadis wondered, shielding Aria from the impact. "That's impossible."

"It definitely had the effect of a 'Mega Brand'." Aria corrected. "But the magical power is much, much larger."

"Guys, Sairaag is…" Amelia started. "Half the city is gone."

"Father!" Sylphiel broke down.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	14. TROUBLE! Rahanimu, the Furious Fish Man!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 12 goes up. This is Chapter 13. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 13: TROUBLE! Rahanimu, the Furious Fish Man!

* * *

"That explosion was so big, it forced all the water out of the ground and covered everything." Amelia was astonished as the group surveyed the damage.

"Sylphiel…" Lina looked at the downcast cleric.

"Not only that," Aria tested the water with a finger. "It even heated the water underground."

"Say, Lina." Zelgadis spotted an abandoned hut. "Why don't we rest up over there?"

* * *

"Poor Sylphiel…" Amelia remarked. "Losing the place she grew up in and her father in one night…"

"Jeez, I never thought he'd do this." Lina admitted. "There's no time to be wondering if he's the real Rezo or a fake."

"But if that Rezo has that much power, what can we do except run away from him?" Gourry wondered.

"That's it." Lina exclaimed.

"There's a reason why Rezo hasn't come after us." Aria sighed, Lina pulling Gourry into a head-lock.

"You're saying he isn't quite complete yet." Zelgadis realized.

"You mean he can get even more powerful?" Amelia gaped.

"I'm saying we still have a chance against him." Lina insisted. "Think positively for a change."

"Professor Lina?" Gourry posted a question. "Can I ask a question? Well, you beat Rezo once, right? why can't you just do what you did last time?"

"The Giga Slave?" Zelgadis stated.

"It's a risky gamble," Lina admitted. "It worked last time, but one mistake in casting the spell would cause the magic to suck the life force out of us. It could kill us; that's why Aria forbade me to use it again."

"But I don't see any other options." Zelgadis reminded. "It may be a long shot, but we have to try it."

"You mustn't." Sylphiel cut in. "You mustn't use the Giga Slave. Ever again, if possible."

"But why not?" Lina asked.

"Because it's a terrible spell that can return all creation into nothingness." Sylphiel replied. "If you miscast the spell, it wouldn't just kill us. It could consume the world in a void of nothingness."

"Consume the whole world?" Lina echoed. "Come on, you're exaggerating, right?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Amelia gasped.

"I had no choice!" Lina protested. "I was sort of out of options at the time."

"Well, do we have any options, now?" Gourry pointed out.

"Rezo's legacy." Aria cut in.

"Yes," Zelgadis agreed. "The possibility is high that we may find a secret among his collected possessions."

"As in what our enemy's weak point is." Lina grinned. "It definitely worth checking out."

"Now it's settled, we'd better hurry." Zelgadis pressed. "Let's go to Rezo's lab. Sylphiel, we need you to guide us. With the city destroyed, we can't tell left from right. There's no one else we can ask. Are you just going to let them get away with murder?" he snapped, seeing Sylphiel's hesitation. "Will you let everyone end up like your father?"

"Zel, enough!" Aria scolded.

"Oh boy…" Lina muttered, seeing Sylphiel's depressed expression.

"I'd better get us some more wood." Sylphiel excused herself, Gourry following her a while later.

"Idiot." Aria glared at the chimera. "Still haven't learnt subtlety after all these years, have you?"

"Leave me alone." Zelgadis muttered.

"Hey, Zel." Aria started, resting her head on his shoulder as the couple cuddled beside the fire.

"What?" Zelgadis looked at her.

"Remember that time?" Aria asked.

"What time?" Zelgadis questioned. "Kidding." He grinned when Aria shot him a look. "Of course I do; it was when I got fed up of hearing you cry after you and Chojuro broke up, I took matters into my hands, kissed you full on the lips and told you how I felt."

"And I remember Mom threatening your manhood when she found out." Aria giggled.

"Not funny, Aria." Zelgadis growled, silencing his love's giggle with a deep kiss.

* * *

"All right." Lina donned her sword, the next morning. "Ready to go!"

"Lina, to the left." Sylphiel directed the group through the ruins.

"What was that?" Lina gaped, a black blur shooting above her. "I'm gonna be sick." She muttered, Rahanimu striking a pose.

"But he's got sexy legs." Gourry mused.

"Did you just see that?" Lina was stunned at the fish-man's speed.

"Split out!" Aria ordered, Rahanimu preparing for a second assault.

"Damn, he's something else." Zelgadis hissed, taking refuge in an empty building with Aria and Amelia.

"And knowing our luck…" Aria muttered as the wall blasted in. "I just jinxed us, huh?" she sighed, a group of chimeras appearing through the hole.

"Zelgadis, Aria!" Amelia hid behind the two older mages.

"Let's have some fun." Zelgadis smirked. "Blam Blazer!" his energy beam severing the head of a serpent.

"Dam Bras!" Amelia shot her attack into the mouth of a bear chimera. "There's no end to them." She whined.

"Triple Leviathan's Arrow!" Aria's water arrows took out three more chimeras. "Hydro Claw!" her water claw destroyed the snake's head that was flying towards Amelia. "Zel, next time, can you _please_ make sure your opponent is really dead?"

"Everyone is a critic." Zelgadis muttered. "I'm going to finish this in one shot. Aria, get you and Amelia out of here."

"He won't…" Aria muttered, seeing her partner power up a 'Fireball'. "He would. Water Lock!" she encased Amelia and herself into a water bubble and hightailed out of the area.

"Fireball!" Zelgadis released his attack.

"She's still at it?" Aria exclaimed, seeing Lina dodging Rahanimu's high speed passes, Zelgadis having levitated himself into the air to escape the impact.

"Going to play with it all day?" Zelgadis chided, landing beside the troubled sorceress. "There's no time to be hanging around."

"Easy for you to say." Lina snapped. "Why don't you do something, Zel?"

"Very well then." Zelgadis grinned. "On the next pass. Get down." He slammed Lina's head into the ground, Rahanimu closing in for another shot. Pulling his sword out, Zelgadis just let the fish-man then pass through the blade, neatly slicing the said fish-man into half.

"What an idiot." Lina chuckled. "That was easier than I expected." And gave the chimera a raspberry when Zelgadis pointed to his head.

"Now I get it." Aria grinned. "Because he's too fast, you'd figured he won't be able to stop in time."

* * *

"How far did the moron run?" Lina wondered, entering the forest. "Gourry!"

"Gourry! Sylphiel" Amelia helped to search, and stopped when she came upon what seemed an intimate moment between Gourry and Sylphiel.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" Lina asked.

"No, Lina!" Amelia flustered and blocked out Lina's view. "Don't look!"

"I can't breathe!" Lina threw Amelia off. "Stop it! Bad enough a younger girl has bigger breasts without getting them squashed in my face! What's your problem, Amelia?" she manhandled the younger cleric.

"Lina, over here!" Gourry waved.

"Hey there, Gourry!" Lina waved back. "Wonderful! You're both okay! We were getting worried about you."

"Why did I do that?" Amelia wondered outloud.

"Trust me, I've been travelling with those two for almost half a year now, and not even _I_ understand." Aria sighed.

"It must be really hard on you." Zelgadis noted. "Good grief, no matter what you say, they do make a good pair."

* * *

"No doubt about it." Zelgadis confirmed, the group arriving before the demolished lab.

"That's Rezo's laboratory?" Lina mused. "Flare Arrow!" she blasted the door open.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	15. UPSET! Gourry vs Zangulus

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 13 goes up. This is Chapter 14. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 14: UPSET! Gourry vs. Zangulus

* * *

"Here, huh?" Gourry mused. "Rezo's legacy is hidden beneath this?"

"Now that we know that, it's time I cut loose." Lina beamed. "Just leave this thing to me. Fireball!"

"You didn't even scratch it." Gourry gaped.

"I thought as much." Aria realized.

"Apparently ordinary magic won't break the ward Rezo cast." Zelgadis explained.

"Oh yeah?" Lina growled. "Then I'll just blast it open with a Dragon Slave. Ow, that hurt!" she whined, Zelgadis slamming a fist on her head. "What's the big idea?"

"Calm down and think." The chimera remarked. "Eris knows where this place is. So why hasn't she broken the wad herself? Was it because she was after you and Gourry's sword?"

"Light, come forth!" Gourry broke the protection ward.

* * *

"I congratulate you on getting this far." Rezo complimented, the group arriving in the crystalized control room. "You've done well, my friends. But this is where your journey ends."

"Hold it." Zangulus cut in. "I thought I was the one who would finish them off. I challenge you, Gourry!"

"What's happening?" Lina gaped when the ground started shining, Eris having activated the transistor to teleport the group off.

* * *

"C'mon, let's go look for the others." Amelia suggested, having been transported to the inner library with Aria and Zelgadis.

"Don't forget I'm here to find a way to turn my body back to normal." Zelgadis reminded.

"You're mean." Amelia pouted. "I don't think you have a shred of compassion in you, Zelgadis. That's bad karma."

"I'll do what I want." Zelgadis insisted.

"Amelia, leave him alone." Aria advised. "He's been that way for as long as I've known him."

"You're the same." Zelgadis retorted. "You can't talk."

"Hush you." Aria chided.

"Wait, did Rezo try this?" Zelgadis wondered, taking note of a page.

"What happened to Lina and the others?" Amelia sighed. "They've got me worried, and not in a usual way."

"Don't wander off, Amelia." Aria warned. "There's no telling where we'll find a trap here. Zel, we've got a problem!" she shouted.

"Now what?" Zelgadis stormed over.

"I swear I didn't touch anything!" Amelia screamed, her body sucked halfway through the wall as Aria was trying her best to pull the cleric free. "I just touched the wall."

"It's too powerful!" Zelgadis winced, the force sucking him and Aria in as well.

* * *

"Aria, Amelia!" Lina exclaimed, the trio dropping in from the air.

"Lina." Aria blinked.

"Sylphiel." Amelia beamed.

"Sylphiel, are you okay?" Zelgadis asked.

"Hey, what about me?" Lina snapped.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Zelgadis corrected. "And would the two of you please get off me?"

"Sorry about that." Amelia apologized.

"I certainly don't hear you complaining the other night." Aria teased.

"Look, he's blushing." Lina grinned.

"Leave me alone." Zelgadis retorted. "I see." He noted, putting up a shield when the rock golems' punches rained on them. "This must be a place to finish off any intruders."

"The golems are coordinating their strength." Aria mused. "Very logical tactic. Zel, drop the barrier when I give the word." She went into commander mode. "Sylphiel, when he does, I want you to find whoever is controlling them. We'll block off any attack from them."

"Wait a second." Amelia voiced. "Am I supposed to help block any attacks too?"

"Of course." Lina remarked. "I'm counting on you, Amelia."

"Zel, hit it." Aria gave the cue.

"Burst Rondo!" Lina let her attack loose once the shield was down.

"Now!" Aria shouted, the group sprinting off.

"Flare Arrow!" Lina shot off her attack.

"Fireball!" Amelia tossed her flame ball.

"Freeze Arrow!" Lina let loose her rain of ice beams.

"Fireball!" Zelgadis blasted a golem's arms before it could attack Sylphiel.

"Leviathan's Arrow!" Aria's water beam took out the rest of the golem. "Come on, Sylphiel." She urged.

"Got it." Sylphiel reported. "The relief of Rezo on the wall over there." I sense an evil power coming from it."

"Thanks, Sylphiel." Aria grinned. "I'll take it from here. Equip!" she jumped, summoning a pair of angel wings on each of her heels in mid-air. "Aqua Mirage!" she tossed her ice-water ball at the stone relief, shattering it.

"Rest in pieces, guys." Lina smirked.

"That was close." Amelia sighed in relief.

"Wait a minutes, where's Gourry?" Sylphiel wondered.

"I'd say he was taken to some other place by himself." Zelgadis concluded. "Lina, what's wrong?" he asked when Lina gasped.

"I hear a sword fight." Lina replied, after hushing the others.

* * *

"Gourry!" Lina shouted, the group bursting in through the wall.

"Hi, you all okay?" Gourry waved.

"They're going to interrupt us, again?" Zangulus snorted.

"I'd say we have good timing." Lina chuckled.

"Gourry, we'll help you…" Sylphiel offered.

"Don't worry." Lina stopped her. "If we butted in, Gourry'd never forgive us. We'll wait here and let him do what he wants."

"But…" Sylphiel protested.

"Alright." Gourry grinned. "They understand."

"So, we're free to fight to our hearts' content." Zangulus chuckled. "Then let me show you the might of the Howling Sword."

"He's fine." Lina assured, Zangulus sending a tornado at Gourry.

"No, not quite." Zelgadis corrected, Gourry dodging the whirlwind.

"The shockwave gets stronger with every reflection." Aria explained, Gourry dodging each and every reflected hurricane.

"Hey Gourry!" Lina shouted. "If you win, I'll treat you to dinner!"

"Talk about motivation." Aria joked.

"I'm not gonna forget that promise, Lina." Gourry grinned.

"Now it ends, Gourry!" Zangulus readied the finishing blow.

"No, it's just beginning." Gourry corrected and charged in.

"Too slow, Gourry." Zangulus taunted, releasing his attack.

"What's he doing?" Amelia gaped, Gourry taking on the hurricane with his sword.

"He's resonating the Sword of Light with the Howling Sword to absorb the shockwave." Zelgadis explained. "Absolutely incredible."

"That's rare, coming from you." Aria mused.

"Go, Gourry!" Lina encouraged.

With a roar, Gourry sent the attack back at Zangulus, the impact breaking the Howling Sword into half and sending Zangulus flying back.

"He won!" Amelia cheered.

"It's a mystery to me why people with so much talent can seem to be so empty inside." Zelgadis sighed, handing Zangulus' hat back to him as Lina and Gourry manhandled each other. "The minute they even start to act serious about each other, it always turns into this foolishness."

"So it would seem." Zangulus agreed. "They're after something in the deepest chamber, you know." He supplied. "But I'm afraid I don't know what it is they want down there." Turning away, he waved them off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	16. VICE! The One Who Was Left Behind

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 14 goes up. This is Chapter 15. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 15: VICE! The One Who Was Left Behind

* * *

"Lina, how deep is the laboratory?" Gourry sighed.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lina retorted. "Come on, we have to get down there before Rezo and Eris."

"But it's so deep." Amelia stated.

"We didn't get much of an idea of what Rezo's legacy is, but it's hidden so deep, it's bound to be something great." Lina grinned.

"What do you mean?" Gourry wondered.

"Pretty wild stuff can happen when you experiment in a magic lab." Aria explained, walking down the staircase. "That's why you build them so deep."

"In case whatever you're working on goes out of control, you can protect some of the surrounding area." Zelgadis supplied, keeping in-step with his partner. "It's pretty rare." He assured. Tossing a light ball down, he lit up the underground hall.

* * *

"The décor's really in bad taste, huh?" Aria mused, the others hurrying down. "Guess we should've expected that from him."

"Rezo's legacy must be in that room." Lina was confident and pulled the door open, only to find yet another staircase behind it. "What's with him?" she fumed. "Why would he put a door in front of it?"

"Because Rezo built this place." Zelgadis replied.

"We should have been prepared for bad jokes like this." Aria agreed.

"I guess this isn't the lowest chamber, then." Lina concluded.

"Lina look." Amelia pointed. "Another door."

"The logical choice would be to go down." Lina remarked. "On the other hand, it could really be a trap."

"Well, this _is_ Rezo we are talking about, after all." Aria reminded.

"Equally, the other door could lead us to a dead end." Zelgadis added.

"Either way, I'm tired of climbing down these stairs." Lina declared.

"Looks like there's no stairway." Gourry noted, once Lina pushed open the door.

"So, it was a trap." Zelgadis remarked, Lina and Sylphiel slammed the door shut to prevent the wave of fire from entering.

"Let's go." Lina took the lead.

* * *

"What's with this place?" Lina wondered, leading the group into a dusty room.

"Looks like no one's used this room for ages." Zelgadis noted.

"What was your first clue?" Aria deathpanned.

"What's that?" Sylphiel spotted something.

"Who are you?" Tiva came into view. "Who disturbs the sleep of the great Tiva?"

"What's with the chicken?" Gourry wondered.

"You dare call Tiva of the Monster Race a chicken?" Tiva snapped. "Look at this magnificent form and tell me what you see!"

"A chicken." Lina replied.

"A chicken." Amelia added.

"A chicken, in every possible angle." That was from Zelgadis.

"The chickenest-looking chicken I've ever seen." Gourry remarked.

"What they said." Aria nodded.

"And what do you think?" Tiva pointed to Sylphiel.

"A very pretty chicken." Sylphiel sweatdropped.

"So, what are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"I've got nothing to say to a bunch of beauty-blind idiots." Tiva retorted.

"Oh really?" Aria glared. "Deep Ocean Pressure!" a bubble of water formed around Tiva almost instantly, leaving the Monster with no air to breathe. "So, what are you doing here, Mr. Chicken?" she beamed, releasing the bird-like Monster from its water prison.

"Rezo-sama summoned me to this lab to help me with his research." Tiva replied. "There're spells that only a Monster would know, you know."

"You're the poorest excuse of a Monster I've ever seen." Zelgadis sighed.

"If you helped him with his research, then do you know where Rezo's legacy is?" Lina demanded.

"I'd say what you're talking about is that secret research Rezo-sama was working on years ago." Tiva noted.

"You don't know?" Lina echoed. "Oh, for Pete's sake. Tell us the quickest way to the bottom-most chamber."

"I won't tell you." Tiva snapped.

"If you don't tell me…" Lina smirked. "Then I'll turn you into fried chicken dinner!"

"I'll tell!" Tiva shrieked.

* * *

"Well, where's the shortcut to the laboratory?" Lina asked, Tiva leading them outside.

"Right here." Tiva pointed. "This leads straight to the lab. We're here." He added, the transport circle teleporting the group deeper underground.

"So, Rezo's legacy is behind this door?" Lina mused.

"Mr Chicken?" Sylphiel blinked, following Tiva as the bird-like Monster shuffled off while the others searched the lab.

"This should do." Tiva grinned, taking down a bird mask from the wall and put it on, reverting back to his original form.

"What's happening?" Sylphiel gaped, shocked and knocked over a bucket by accident.

"So, you saw?" Tiva turned.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Aria raised the alarm.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Zelgadis demanded, the others hurrying over.

"Who's this guy?" Lina gaped at the grown-up Tiva.

"That's Tiva, or what his true from looks like." Aria replied.

"Now you behold my true form." Tiva boasted.

"That chicken is…" Lina stammered.

"Then what was wrong with you before?" Zelgadis asked.

"When Rezo summoned me long ago, he sealed my power into this mask." Tiva replied. "That seal was the form you saw before. And now that I have this mask back, I won't let any of you have Rezo's legacy. No, I won't allow any human to possess any research which can be used against my people." With that, he rained his feathers at the group.

"Digger Bolt!" Lina released her spell.

"You'd be well-advised not to underestimate my power." Tiva chuckled, unfazed by the attack and showered the group with his exploding feathers.

"No fair!" Amelia snapped. "Why don't you stop hovering up there and come down?"

"Sounds like fun." Tiva remarked. "I'll do it." And landed.

"I don't really want you to come down here." Amelia blinked.

"Amelia, next time, don't give the enemy any ideas." Aria deathpanned.

"Take this!" Tiva renewed his feather attack.

"I can't cast a Dragon Slave underground like this." Lina cursed. "Why you… Elmekia Lance!" but was forced to stop in mid-attack.

Gourry took the opening and charged in.

"I'll end this now." Tiva laughed, dodging the sword swipe and sending an energy blast at the group, sending them into a pile next to a pedestal which has stone tablets hanging on its sides. "Very sloppy!"

"I think you underestimate us, Chicken." Zelgadis taunted.

"Don't call me 'Chicken'!" Tiva roared.

"Chicken!" Zelgadis grinned.

"Chicken!" Lina mocked.

"I'm going to try a Ra Tilt." Zelgadis remarked, Tiva's rage now at its peak.

"Then I'll try an Elmekia Lance." Lina added. "Let's do it." When a tablet was knocked loose of its place and landed right in front of Aria.

"Don't touch that!" Tiva panicked, the stone tablet started reacting to the Ragradia Sapphire.

"You don't suppose…" Lina blinked, the Ragradia Sapphire flared, creating a shield that blocked off Tiva's claw.

"Oh no!" Tiva exclaimed in horror. "I don't believe it! How could it just fall into your hands?" he shielded his eyes from the blinding light, the other tablets falling off their bases and hovered around the water mage. "We've been waiting for you…" the voices echoed from the glowing inscriptions. "The One who houses the Spirit of our true master…"

"I… understand…" Aria whispered, bathed in the sphere of light and the knowledge written on the tablets were passed to her.

"That's Rezo's legacy?" Zelgadis mused outloud. "These stone slabs? Aria?" he blinked when the water mage stood up.

"No…" Lina gaped, Aria transforming into her Ragradia battle suit. "Ragradia…"

"That's Ragradia?" Sylphiel and Amelia were stunned.

"First dance," Aria summoned her new attack, her staff glowing ice white. "Tsukishiro!"

Tiva barely had time to scream when the pillar of blinding white engulfed him, freezing him along with the ground he was standing on. Seconds later, the bird Monster scattered along with the ice.

"That isn't the true power of the slate." Rezo chuckled as the first tablet flew into Eris' hands.

"At last, it's mine." Eris laughed. "Rezo-sama's legacy!"

"The manuscript of the Claire Bible." Aria finished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	17. WARNING! Eris' Wrath!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 15 goes up. This is Chapter 16. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 16: WARNING! Eris' Wrath!

* * *

"I found that first!" Lina snapped. "Give it back!"

"Give it back?" Eris echoed. "Don't be absurd. Reo got this before any of us. Shouldn't it go back to irs original owner?"

"Perhaps, however." Lina pointed out. "Only if that is the real Rezo over there."

"Just what are you implying?" Rezo inquired.

"Burst Rondo!" Lina released her attack.

"You're wasting your time." Eris used the tablet to absorb the fire, only to have Zelgadis use the cover to slash off Rezo's headband.

"You've added some jewellery since we last met." The chimera remarked. "It suits you nicely, Copy Rezo."

"You created the other copies with your magic experiments and implanted those magic items to control them." Aria reasoned. "Not too bad for a third-rate sorceress who could do anything by herself. But, in the end, a copy is just a copy. You couldn't get him to work the way you wanted. And so, to create your perfect copy, you went after Rezo's legacy. And to break the ward of the laboratory, you needed the Sword of Light more than anything else."

"Now I get it." Gourry realized. "So that's why Zangulus was after me all the time."

"And we ended up breaking the ward on the lab for you." Lina shrugged. "Isn't that right, you overgrown puppet?"

"I give you credit for figuring that much of this out, however," Eris snorted.

"Now that you know it, what are you going to do?" Rezo finished.

"Take our revenge." Zelgadis retorted. "We won't let you have that tablet." On cue, he, Gourry and Lina charged in.

"You still don't understand the power of this stone tablet." Eris scoffed and blasted the three back with the tablet's power. "This magic was created to battle the Dark Lord, Shabranigdo. Did you really think you could break through it so easily?"

"Eris, now that you have that thing, what are you planning to do with it?" Zelgadis demanded.

"'What', you ask?" Eris echoed. "I'll use it to kill all of you. Rezo-sama will finally have his vengeance today."

"Hold it." Lina exclaimed. "You caused all of this trouble just to get your revenge on us?"

"As Rezo-sama's last living follower, his revenge is my duty." Eris declared. "It's only right that I do it. It was in this laboratory that Rezo-sama and I researched white magic. I followed him from kingdom to kingdom to assist him in performing miracles. I wanted with all my soul to give him true happiness. But, Rezo-sama, a prisoner of his own despair and half mad, seized upon one last hope in the legendary Philosopher's Stone. And so, he left me behind and went out to find it. And then…"

"Totally misplaced resentment." Zelgadis snorted.

"Silence!" Eris snapped. "It doesn't change the fact that you took Rezo-sama from me. How can you understand how I felt when I learned he was dead? Well, that's enough. With Rezo-sama's legacy, by the power I shall release from the stone tablet, Lina Inverse! You shall die."

"Stellar Barrier!" Aria's spiked, star-shaped shield was instantaneously in place, blocking off the energy wave.

"I expected nothing less from Ragradia." Eris noted, levitating into the air, the tablet raised above her head. "After all, the Claire Bible had been your heritage in the first place. But, there is a limit on how much Shinzoku magic a human body can withstand, is there?"

"That's true." Aria admitted, kneeling down in exhaustion. "Lina, stop her before she releases the power in the tablet." She requested, powering down from her Ragradia form.

"Right." Lina nodded. "Levitation!"

* * *

"Rezo, I'm the one you'll fight." Zelgadis blasted the staff off.

"You have become a nuisance." Rezo snapped, the two males clashing.

* * *

"Eris!" Lina charged straight up, only to be blasted back down by the tablet's power.

* * *

"You think after we beat the real Rezo, we'll lose to a copy?" Zelgadis snapped.

"If you truly believe that, you'd better open your mind up." Rezo advised. "There's no rule that states, a copy cannot surpass the original."

* * *

"Please, Lina." Sylphiel begged as Gourry tried to shake Lina awake. "You have to stop the tablet's power."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Lina snapped.

"Sylphiel's right." Aria agreed. "If you don't…"

"Resurrection beyond the bounds of earth, grant thy power to the one who swears loyalty to you." Eris chanted. "Demon Beast Zanaffar!"

"The rebirth of Zanaffar is the true form of this ultimate power." Aria supplied.

"The beast which destroyed the ancient Sairaag." Sylphiel breathed. "Zanaffar, whose infinite evil continued to exist as a miasma even after the Warrior of Light slew it."

"He might be an even match for Shabranigdo." Lina admitted. "But more than that, you seriously expect to use that thing?"

Eris just grinned and let the tablet fly towards a niche in the wall.

"Oh no, if we don't do something, the beast will be reborn." Sylphiel gasped.

"Water Prison!" Aria managed to lock the tablet in a water bubble.

"Huh?" Amelia blinked, Lina, Gourry and Sylphiel using the opening to intercept Eris.

"Amelia," Aria voiced. "Help Zelgadis."

"Right." Amelia nodded.

"Just be still for a while." Eris snorted and tossed a control jewel at Lina, the sorceress' headband shattering the gem.

"Too bad." Lina winked, breaking Eris' concentration with her sword.

"I see." Eris realized. "Then how about this?" she flicked a gem towards Gourry.

"Mono Bolt!" Lina blasted Eris back. "Okay Eris, just give it up. You can at least get out of here alive. Gourry, what's the big deal?" she snapped, the swordsman knocking her on the head.

"Must… kill… Lina…" the mind-controlled Gourry muttered.

"Knock it off!" Lina screamed, dodging the attack.

"They can play together for a while." Eris shrugged. "While, I, in the meantime…" she resumed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Rezo taunted, electrocuting Zelgadis. "Already at your limit? Now you understand. I may be a copy, but I have all of the original's power. Or rather, once I have Zanaffar's power, my abilities will far exceed the original's."

"Hold it." Amelia cut in. "Diem Wing!" she broke the pair apart, allowing Zelgadis to jump to safety. "Better think twice before you forget about me."

"I see." Rezo nodded. "But you may regret saying those words. It's about time I began to show my real power." With that, he shot up behind Eris.

"What are you people doing?" Zelgadis sighed, Lina, Gourry and Sylphiel breaking out into a fight cloud underneath him and Amelia. "Great, at a time like this." he muttered. "Sylphiel, a Flare Arrow please."

"What?" Sylphiel exclaimed. "Me? Are you sure?"

"I'll do it." Amelia stepped up.

"Not you." Zelgadis deathpanned.

"Why not?" Amelia whined.

"Sylphiel, hurry." Zelgadis urged. "Aria's already at her limit."

"Sorry." Sylphiel blushed, summoning a 'Flare Dart' instead.

"This will do nicely." Zelgadis grinned and sent the dart flying towards Gourry's forehead the dart went off, covering Gourry's face in soot and breaking the control gem.

"What?" Gourry blinked, confused. "What happened to me?"

"Hold it, Gourry." Lina twitched and started pummelling the swordsman.

"Guys, if you're all done with the comedic relief, how about a little help here?" Aria was struggling to maintain her 'Water Prison'.

"When did they get up there?" Gourry gaped, Rezo shattering the water bubble with a flick of his finger.

"Remind me to 'Snow Twister' him later." Aria muttered, Zelgadis supporting her.

"Will do." The chimera grinned.

"Oh no." Sylphiel gaped. "The beast is going to be reborn."

The tablet fitting perfectly into the niche in the wall, causing energy to stream up and down the wall from it; the ceiling far above was disintegrated as an immense magic circle, etched into the floor of the laboratory, began to power up - destroying everything on the floor in the process and forcing the group into the air.

"This is…" Lina gaped. "The whole lab's becoming a giant magic circle."

"Magnificent." Rezo gushed. "Is this… is this the power of Rezo's legacy?"

"Damn it all." Zelgadis cursed.

"We're too late." Aria breathed.

"The demon beast is reborn." Eris laughed. "To avenge Rezo-sama." Her laughter was cut short when Rezo blasted her from behind.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand all this." Rezo tsked. "I'm the one who has gained the power Rezo left behind. Meaning that you've just become a liability."

"No…" Eris muttered. "Why?"

"ERIS!" Aria shot off after the falling Eris.

"What?" Zelgadis exclaimed, the control gem separating from Rezo and the clone crushed the jewel in his palm.

"Rest in peace, Eris." Rezo stated. "Rezo's vengeance shall be carried out. However, it will be on my terms."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	18. X-DAY! The Demon Beast Is Reborn!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 16 goes up. This is Chapter 17. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 17: X-DAY! The Demon Beast Is Reborn!

* * *

"What's going on?" Gourry was confused. "That's just a copy of Rezo, right?"

"Why?" Lina demanded. "Rezo, you had no reason to kill Eris."

"I did." Rezo corrected. "So that I might accomplish what the original Rezo couldn't. To, with my own hands, kill you all. So that, I, a copy, can surpass the original. Is it not wonderful? And so long as Eris lived, I could never achieve my true goal."

"And for that, you can kill your creator?" Sylphiel gaped.

"In the end, just a copy." Eris muttered. "No matter how hard I tried, it wasn't the real Rezo. Just a copy…"

"Don't speak." Aria cautioned. "You'll bleed out faster."

"Rezo-sama…" Eris muttered, Rezo forcing Aria to back off. "I… I…"

"Come now, time to die." Rezo smirked.

"Rezo-sama where have you gone?" Eris whispered, Rezo's blast vaporizing her.

"Wiped out without a trace." Rezo grinned.

"That was inhuman." Zelgadis growled.

"And not fair." Lina snapped.

"Here it comes." Zelgadis warned.

"Zanaffar's rebirth." Lina gasped.

"Lina, can't we do something?" Gourry asked, the group scrambling for cover as Rezo casually and apparently effortlessly took chunks out of the landscape.

"Yeah, hope for the best." Lina retorted.

"Are you joking?" Zelgadis snapped.

"If he keeps building up his power…" Sylphiel trailed.

"But he's already so powerful." Amelia gaped.

"Time for the star to appear on stage." Lina declared, Rezo having absorbed Zanaffar.

"Forgive the delay." Rezo commented.

"He still looks the same, but…" Gourry mused.

"The psychic pressure is incredible." Zelgadis admitted.

"You were expecting a more grandiose form, perhaps?" Rezo noted. "Zanaffar is a being of limitless demonic energy. One whose body is joined with Zanaffar is given control of his unlimited evil power."

"Limitless power?" Lina exclaimed. "It can't be. We're doomed. Sure, whatever." She retorted. "We've got an ace in the hole. Gourry, take him out."

"The words I've been waiting for." Gourry grinned. "According to the legend, the Sword of Light is able to slay the demon beast, Zanaffar." He drew his blade.

"Then try your hand." Rezo accepted the challenge. "We'll see if the legend is true or not."

"Laugh while you still can." Gourry attacked, only to be thrown back by Rezo's forcefield.

"Why didn't the Sword of Light work?" Lina was confused.

"So, is this all the legendary Sword of Light can do?" Rezo taunted. "Now is my turn."

"Look out!" Zelgadis warned, grabbing Aria as the pair dodged the energy blast Rezo fired at them.

"Nicely dodged." Rezo noted. "But how about this time?" and sent a rain of energy blasts at them.

"He's playing marbles with us." Lina cursed.

"Fireball!" Zelgadis fired his attack. "A shield." He growled, Rezo demolishing the laboratory with his energy blasts.

"Rezo?" Aria frowned, the Red Priest having stopped a slab of rock falling onto the group. "Why?"

"Because being crushed under rocks would be a boring death for you." Rezo replied. "And it would deprive me of what I seek. Now, fight me properly and die."

"Like we can." Zelgadis snapped.

"Zelgadis is right." Lina agreed. "First of all, we couldn't cut loose and fight in a narrow, little underground cavern like this."

"You have a point." Rezo mused. "Then I'll move our battle to someplace easier for you."

"Lina," Aria deathpanned, the group encased in a 'Water Lock' bubble aided by a 'Raywing' spell as the magic power grew steadily stronger. "Ever heard the phase, 'Be careful what you wish for'?"

"Now, for something truly spectacular." Rezo declared, the whirlwind sending the group upwards into the sky.

"The devil Rezo blew the laboratory apart in an instant." Zelgadis snorted.

"Levitation!" Lina cast her spell when Aria's water bubble popped and the 'Raywing' effect wore off.

"That… doesn't borne good for us." Aria muttered, Rezo was floating in the middle of the destroyed laboratory and most of Old Sairaag.

"He does all this and still laughs at us." Zelgadis hissed.

"Now that we can fight him, what are we supposed to do?" Gourry asked.

"What we have to do is pretty clear." Lina replied. "Ray Wing!" she re-cast the spell and had the group retreat to Flagoon.

* * *

"Why can't we fly away?" Amelia wailed, the group fleeing on foot.

"Because we have more cover on the ground." Zelgadis replied. "Damn it, is Rezo trying to torture us to death?"

"Why does he want to kill us so badly?" Sylphiel wondered.

"Because the moment he kills us, is the moment he surpasses the original." Aria explained.

"This is all just some big production to him." Lina agreed, everyone ducking behind a ruined wall.

"Quite right." Rezo concurred. "You understand completely. Typical Lina Inverse brilliance."

"Naturally." Lina grinned. "I'm the sorceress who beat Rezo, the Red Priest, right? Oh yeah, the original one. Not a copy."

"She just _had_ to say it, didn't she?" Aria shook her head.

"Now you insult me." Rezo chided. "However, if you don't beat me, your victory will ring hollow."

"Now who's insulting who?" Lina glared.

"It will take more than common sorcery to defeat me." Rezo reminded. "For example… yes, the mightiest attack spell in the world, the 'Giga Slave'. You killed the original Rezo with the 'Giga Slave', didn't you? Then why don't you try your 'Giga Slave' on me?"

"How did you learn that?" Aria demanded.

"Easily." Rezo shrugged. "I was spying on you behind Eris' back. That's all."

"Now look." Lina protested. "You must know that. That spell involves calling a Dark Lord into my body. What happens if I lose control of it?"

"The reasons doesn't matter." Rezo replied. "All I care about is the question in my heart. Now, won't you perform your little spell? The 'Giga Slave'."

"No, you can't!" Sylphiel objected. "If she loses control of it, the entire world could be reduced to an empty void. It's a horrible spell."

"And what of it?" Rezo challenged. "What does the fate of the world matter to me?"

"Well, is there any other way to beat him?" Gourry asked, drawing his sword. "It looks like my Sword of Light and your magic won't work."

"You're right." Lina agreed. "It's a long shot, but let's try it."

"Don't." Sylphiel warned. "That spell is…"

"I know!" Lina replied and the group charged.

"Looks like fun." Rezo retorted, Zelgadis firing off a 'Fireball' and sending the attack back at the chimera. "You can't escape."

"Taste this." Amelia powered up. "The Blade of Justice. Stupid Blade of Justice." She whined, Rezo smacking her lance aside and her into a rock.

"Now then," Rezo turned. "My all-important Lina and Aria."

"Rezo…" Sylphiel stammered, her 'Flare Arrow' barely gracing him. "Prepare to die."

"Rezo!" Gourry came down with his blade before Sylphiel was attacked, only to be blasted back by a 'Fireball'.

"Still have some strength left to face me?" Rezo mused, Gourry getting back to his feet. "Then, I accept your challenge.

"There're two someones more worthy of your challenge than me." Gourry grinned. Grabbing Sylphiel, he leapt back.

"Very sloppy, Rezo." Lina chided, underground.

"Zanaffar's shield won't protect you, not at this close range." Aria snapped, readying her attack with Lina. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, blue crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Water Roar Cannon!"

"Dragon Slave!" Lina released her attack as well.

"Did it work?" Zelgadis wondered, as the fire and water energy tower blasted sky-high.

"Rezo?" Lina growled, the clone was unfazed by the combination attack.

"Well done, the two of you." Rezo praised. "But it's no effort at all for me to absorb a 'Dragon Slave' or a 'Water Roar Cannon' like that. Now fire a 'Giga Slave' at me. Otherwise…" leaping over the two girls, he slammed Zelgadis into a wall, taking him out. "Shall I keep this up until I kill someone?" he threatened, moving onto Amelia and tossed the cleric into a nearby wall. "Prepare to die." He declared, knocking Gourry unconscious and was about to blast Sylphiel when Flagoon's presence stilled his hand.

"We can't forgive you now." Lina hissed, blasting Rezo off with a 'Fireball'.

"At last, you're ready." Rezo grinned. "At least I can have your companions stay out of this." to settle this, man to women. By ourselves."

"Have to borrow this, Gourry." Lina took the Sword of Light. "Sylphiel…"

"We're sorry." Aria, now in her Ragradia form, nodded and the two took off.

* * *

"We'll give you what you've asked for." Lina declared. "The 'Giga Slave'! Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. King of Darkness, who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos. I call upon thee. Swear myself upon thee! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess."

"That's the 'Giga Slave'." Zelgadis recognized the spell.

"Giga Sla…" Lina was about to unleash her attack when…

"Stop it!" Sylphiel threw herself at Lina. "Lina, stop it, please." She begged. "The world could be destroyed. There may be… they may another way to destroy Rezo. I think Zanaffar is… that Zanaffar and Flagoon are…"

"Little witch!" Rezo roared. "For interfering… die!" and blasted the attack he used to kill Eris at Sylphiel.

"Look out!" Lina pushed Sylphiel aside.

"Splitting Void!" Aria's vacuum wall was half-formed when Lina took the attack, falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	19. YES! A Final Hope: The Bless Blade

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 17 goes up. This is Chapter 18. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 18: YES! A Final Hope: The Bless Blade

* * *

"Sylphiel," Aria instructed, in her Ragradia voice. "Close Lina's wounds. Amelia, help her."

"Right." the two clerics nodded and went to work.

"Injuring herself to save another." Rezo scoffed. "How foolish. Now, please don't interfere with me. To prove that I've surpassed the original Rezo, the Red Priest, I must kill that girl."

"Sylphiel, I want you to retreat to Flagoon to use a full healing spell." Aria ordered.

"Right." Sylphiel nodded and took off.

"You won't escape." Rezo declared.

"Splitting Void!" Aria's barrier was instantly in place.

"Keep going!" Zelgadis cast a 'Raywing' bubble to transport Sylphiel and Lina to Flagoon. "Surpass Rezo?" he echoed. "What a monstrous ambition. I wanted vengeance on him for giving me this body. But once you've surpassed Rezo, then what? Where do you go from there?"

"There is nothing beyond that." Rezo shrugged. "So as long as I can kill the girl, what comes next doesn't matter. Now then, will you get out of my way? If you don't you'll get hurt."

"Light, come forth!" Gourry blocked out the incoming attack which had pierced through Aria's 'Splitting Void' shield.

"Thanks, Gourry." Aria muttered.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Zelgadis snapped. "Worry about your own hide! Seriously…"

"Quit hanging around back there and give me a hand!" Gourry shouted.

"Damn it," Zelgadis cursed, his 'Fireball' having no effect on Rezo. "The spells won't work."

"And the Sword of Light is no good either." Amelia wailed.

"Please, call Lina Inverse back." Rezo chuckled. "Without her, none of this means anything. How can I face the 'Giga Slave'?"

_Why does he want to surpass the real Rezo so badly?_ Aria wondered.

"Prince Phil?" Gourry exclaimed, the said Crown Prince riding into the scene on his horse.

"Daddy?" Amelia echoed.

"And I was all ready for the big climax." Gourry sighed.

"Guess they won't let us turn this show serious without a fight." Zelgadis rested a hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Zel." Aria muttered, unamused.

"Villain whose body hosts evil!" Phil declared. "Prepare to die! So you're the one behind all this. In the name of the law, I demand your surrender."

"Phil…" Gourry muttered.

"It's going to be one of these days." Aria shook her head.

"What's your dad's problem?" Zelgadis wondered.

"Isn't he cool?" Amelia announced.

"I don't like to fight, but if you don't submit to the law, I'll show you no mercy!" Phil declared.

"And just what will you do?" Rezo was intrigued.

"Gonna resist, huh?" Phil snorted.

"Uh oh, he doesn't know what he's getting into." Gourry realized.

"Pacifist Crush!" Phil attacked, only to have Rezo blast him off with Gourry diving to pull him out of harm's way.

"You can talk later." Zelgadis warned, cutting the family reunion short.

"Restrain!" Aria's binding spell held Rezo in place, arms locked behind his back.

"Dark Mist!" Amelia cast the fog, enabling the group to retreat back to Flagoon.

"Enough hide and seek." Rezo remarked. "Come out here. There's no place you can run."

* * *

"I think we got away." Gourry panted for breath as Amelia healed Phil.

"Somehow…" Zelgadis agreed.

"Anyway, Phil, what are you doing here?" Gourry asked.

"That's right." Amelia agreed. "What are you doing here, Daddy?"

"With all the bounty hunters after you, it didn't take me long to find out the truth." Phil replied. "I was worried about you fighting for your lives, since Amelia's such a delicate soul like me."

"Daddy, you were that worried about me?" Amelia gushed.

"What are you saying, Amelia?" Phil chided. "What father doesn't worry about his child?"

"Who's delicate like who?" Gourry sweatdropped.

"Gourry, that's mean." Amelia scolded.

"And pointing is rude!" Gourry shot back.

"Let me introduce you," Amelia started. "This creepy-looking guy is Zelgadis."

"Don't point at people." Zelgadis muttered.

"And where's the girl?" Phil asked, noticing Lina was missing. "I don't see her here."

"Lina is…" Gourry started.

"She's being healed." Zelgadis explained. "That monster hurt her."

"He hurt that girl?" Phil echoed. "He's really that powerful?"

"Yeah, but…" Gourry sighed.

"Forget it." Zelgadis waved. "At least he got it right."

"I'm _so_ upping my aspirin medication once this is over." Aria shook her head.

"It's okay, Lina's with Sylphiel." Gourry assured. "I'm sure Sylphiel was able to save her. I sensed it just now. Lina's all right."

"But if her powers and your Sword of Light weren't enough, how do you plan to get rid of that monster?" Phil asked.

"Maybe if we tried a 'Megiddo Flare' at close range…" Zelgadis mused.

"Don't be stupid!" Amelia scolded. "It wouldn't work on that demon beast!"

"But I don't see any other way." Gourry noted.

"As long as black magic doesn't work…" Zelgadis agreed.

"It's impossible, I tell you!" Amelia insisted.

"What we need here is the spirit spell with all the spirit." Gourry determined. "The 'Ra Tilt' is our only hope. Exactly, spirit! And if we have more spirit than our enemy, then when we hit him with the 'Ra Tilt'…"

"Gourry, you may have forgotten…" Zelgadis reminded. "When we used 'Ra Tilt' against Shabranigdo, it failed."

"Miserably, I might add." Aria pointed out.

"It did?" Gourry gaped.

"Gourry, you never think anything through." Amelia sighed.

"More like he has a memory span of a goldfish." Aria muttered.

"You thought it would work against something that big?" Zelgadis scolded.

* * *

"Whatever gets in my way shall be blown apart." Rezo declared, blasting the surrounding area. "To surpass the original Rezo, I will use any means."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	20. ZAP! Victory is Always Mine!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 18 goes up. This is Chapter 19 and the final chapter of this arc. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 19: ZAP! Victory is Always Mine!

* * *

"He's blowing the place apart." Phil hissed, Aria's spherical barrier blocked off the rubble crumbling down on them.

"He's doing as he pleases." Zelgadis retorted.

"Isn't there some way to kill him?" Gourry wondered.

"None." Zelgadis replied. "Spells don't work, and the Sword of Light is a dead end, too. We're good and helpless."

"What are you saying?" Phil barked.

"Oh boy," Aria sighed. "Now you've done it, Zel."

"Listen, you kids." Phil continued his tirade. "What happens if you give up so easily? So, spells don't work. So, the Sword of Light doesn't work. That's not the problem. If you don't give up, you'll eventually find a solution."

"That's right, Gourry, Zelgadis." Amelia concurred. "If you don't give up, justice will surely triumph."

"So I'm to just close my fist and say 'All right, let's go after Rezo again!'" Zelgadis retorted. "Is that what you want from me?"

"Well, that'll _be_ out-of-character for you." Aria nodded sagely.

"You're not taking us seriously." Amelia whined.

"Darn right." Gourry concurred. "I'm not saying we should give up, but if spells and swords don't work, then we can't fight. If Lina was here, she could cast a spell to power up the Sword of Light."

"Quick, someone check him for a fever." Aria joked.

"You're right." Zelgadis agreed, getting out of his shocked mode. "And here I thought you had jellyfish for brains."

"No," Gourry corrected. "It's just that when she put a spell on it before, she got incredible power out of it."

"It might work." Zelgadis mused.

"But Lina isn't here." Gourry pointed out.

"Never mind," Aria muttered. "He's back to normal again."

"Looks like he doesn't get the theory." Amelia noted.

"Let's go, Gourry." Zelgadis instructed.

"Hold on, did I say something wrong?" Gourry blinked when Amelia pulled him off.

* * *

"Away with you, all that stands in my way shall be destroyed." Rezo declared, continuing his discriminating blasting.

"You should protect the environment, Copy Rezo." Zelgadis retorted.

"Like you're the one to talk." Aria quipped.

"So, you've crawled out of your hole at last." Rezo grinned. "How sad that I have no use for you."

"Save that talk for after you've beaten us." Amelia declared.

"I _really_ should tell her to stop pointing." Aria sighed. "Children these days."

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Zelgadis joked.

"You _do_ remember you're sterile in this form, right?" Aria deathpanned.

"Don't remind me." Zelgadis muttered.

"Young lady, it's impolite to point." Rezo chided. "You'll regret this."

"Here he comes!" Zelgadis pulled Amelia back.

"Leave the defense to us!" Aria assured as she and Amelia readied their spells. "Shield of Cold!"

"Balus Wall!" Amelia reinforced the barrier with a shield spell of her own.

"Let's go, Gourry." Zelgadis gave the cue. "Elmekia Flame!" he powered up the Sword of Light with his spell. "That didn't work either, huh?" he growled, Gourry having sliced through the various hydra-heads of the Zanaffar miasma.

"Correction, it did." Aria pointed out.

"Gourry, again!" Zelgadis readied his spell.

"No, you don't." Rezo intercepted the two swordsman before they pulled the similar moved.

"Don't forget about us!" Amelia grabbed the fallen Sword of Light. "Amelia's Super Special Attack! Ra Tilt!" she fired her spell at the sword she had tossed upwards. "And the coup de grace, Pacifist Crush!" she went in for the final strike. "That really hurt." She wailed, Rezo slapping her away.

"Hey, there's nothing lower than hitting a girl's face." Gourry retorted.

"No, I was teaching an insolent child some manners." Rezo corrected. "But you did quite well. Were I not joined with Zanaffar, I may well have been killed. Meaning, that now I dispose of you all."

"Shield, hurry!" Zelgadis barked.

"Excuse me, behind you!" Lina warned, blasting a 'Fireball' before Rezo could finish the group off. "Now that I'm here, you'd better start behaving."

"No fair, Lina, that's my routine." Amelia whined. "And so is that." She complained, Lina jumping in before them.

"So, you've finally come out, Lina Inverse." Rezo remarked. "Have you decided to try your Giga Slave on me?"

"Maybe." Lina grinned.

"Take this, Lina." Gourry tossed the Sword of Light to her.

"You're giving it to me?" Lina beamed.

"No, you idiot!" Gourry retorted. "So that you can kill him!"

"Then I don't need it." Lina tossed the hilt back. "The one I'll be using is this sword." She brandished the Blessed Blade.

"Yare, yare." Aria sighed. "Guess I should stop holding back then. Unleash the Maelstrom, Rip-Tide!" she summoned Ragradia's anti-demon trident.

"Yo prepared to die?" the two girls declared. "Now we're gonna settle things."

"And what do you plan on doing with those toys?" Rezo taunted, lashing out at them with a tendril of Zanaffar's miasma, which the two females easily slashed through with their weapons, scattering the evil power.

"Here's the plan, people." Aria went into team leader mode. "Lina and I will use our weapons to breach Zanaffar's shield. Zel and Amelia, hit him with an astral spell when we do. Gourry, amplify the spell with the Sword of Light."

"Then take formation to drive Rezo against Flagoon." Lina took over. "The Blessed Blade, the Rip-Tide and the holy tree, Flagoon, are the keys to victory."

"I'm so glad you're taking this seriously." Rezo grinned.

"Dash!" Lina used her speed spell.

"Re-equip!" Aria droned her Sea Goddess armor, the group splitting up.

"Goz Vu Rou!" Zelgadis cast his spell, Rezo dispelling the shadow with his staff.

"Elmekia Lance!" Amelia took her turn. "That hurt." She wailed, Lina grabbing her when Rezo knocked her to the ground.

"Gourry, up in front." Lina gave the order.

"Blam Blazer!" Amelia released her spell.

"Blam Blazer!" Zelgadis followed suit, powering up the Sword of Light and enabling Gourry to thrust the amplified sword at Rezo, forcing him to use up most of his energy to defend against it and giving Lina and Aria the opening they needed to slash at the miasma with their weapons driving Rezo back onto the thick roots of Flagoon.

"Their moves are different from what they've been." Rezo remarked. "Is it because of her?"

"Say your prayers, Copy Rezo." Lina readied herself.

"No, I cannot allow myself to be defeated." Rezo declared. "It's the reason I exist. Only I can vindicate my existence." And two mouths appeared in the palms of his hands, enabling him to chant triple spells, launching high-speed energy at the group.

"A high-speed spell." Zelgadis warned. "Scatter!"

"I'll handle defense." Sylphiel requested, using her barrier shield to block off the fireball.

"He's using three mouths to chant different spells at the same time." Zelgadis explained.

"Guess that must be because he's merged with Zanaffar." Aria reasoned. "That explains why his magic capacity is so great."

"A monster," Lina grinned. "We could use that. Zel, Gourry, final orders. Ray Wing!" she took off with Aria in tow into Flagoon's branches for cover.

"You won't escape!" Rezo fired off a volley of energy blasts at the two girls.

Sylphiel blocked off the next attack Rezo threw at them.

"Dwelling within the eternal and the infinite, source of all souls, everlasting flame of blue," Zelgadis started the chant.

"Let the power hidden in my soul…" Amelia continued.

"Be called forth from the infinite..." the two shamanists finished their spell. "Ra Tilt!"

Gourry, absorbing the combined attack with the Sword of Light, attacked Rezo with the blade, t e attack hitting Rezo hard, forcing him to use most of his power to defend, the energy released forming a huge blossoming column of magical energy.

As the powers raged on below, Lina and Aria descended from the branches, both their weapons in attack mode as they sped straight towards Rezo.

Rezo counterattacked with a rain of fireballs, Aria's Sea Goddess armour deflecting the fire volley, before the pair drove their weapons straight through Rezo's body and pinning him to Flagoon.

"Impossible!" Rezo hissed. "Impossible."

"Why did you challenge us to this fight?" Lina asked. "I'm not really sure why. But I know you made two mistakes. One was hurting a lot of people to achieve your goal. And the other, was picking a fight with me. Now, Sylphiel!"

"Blessed humble hand of God. Breath of Mother Earth…" Sylphiel chanted.

"I will surpass Rezo." Copy Rezo swore. "No, I have surpassed Rezo! Haven't I?" to which Aria simply answered with a shake of her head as she pulled out 'Rip-Tide'.

"I pray thee come before me, show your great compassion to this person and deliver them. Recovery!" Sylphiel unleashed her healing wave on Flagoon.

"She cast the recovery spell on Flagoon?" Zelgadis echoed, as the Holy Tree started to recover from the damage Rezo had inflicted.

"That's right." Aria nodded. "With Flagoon living again from the recovery spell, it and the Blessed Blade, are drawing Zanaffar's spirit out of Rezo.

* * *

"I've…" Rezo started as he laid dying under the Holy Tree's roots. "I've lost, haven't I? Why did I lose? Was it because a copy is just a copy after all?"

"That's not it." Aria shook her head. "You lost because of a totally different reason; you couldn't see what was ahead of you: what was to come _after_ you'd surpassed the original."

"I see…" Rezo mused. "All I could ever see was Rezo's back. I cursed my creation as a copy of him. All I lived for was to surpass him. And that's why I could never… please, tell me one thing. What is it you see? That you see as you gaze so far ahead?"

"What do I see?" Aria mused. "A flower, whose name I have no idea of."

"What name should we put on your gravestone?" Zelgadis knelt aside Rezo.

"I want no gravestone." Rezo replied. "But if possible, I'd like to be buried beneath Flagoon. This tree shall be my monument."

* * *

"That's my chicken!" Lina fought over the drumstick with Gourry. "Cut it out!"

"Not eating it?" Gourry stopped in mid-fight to look at Sylphiel.

"No, thanks." Sylphiel laughed. "I'll just watch."

"In that case, I'll have some." Lina dug in.

"Anyway, what are you all going to do?" Sylphiel asked, Aria sweatdropping as Zelgadis gobbled down his chicken.

"Haven't even thought of it." Lina and Gourry beamed.

"Go figures." Aria sighed, biting into her roasted fish. "How about you?"

"I'll probably help build our new city." Sylphiel replied. "And you, Zelgadis?"

"Not sure," the chimera admitted. "I still have to find a way to return my body to normal."

"Then why don't you come with us to Seyruun?" Amelia offered. "I just know we'll find a way to help you."

"With you, huh?" Zelgadis sighed.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic." Aria joked when a horse pulled up, announcing the arrival of Phil.

"Daddy, over here!" Amelia waved.

"Hey, useless Phil, is your leg all better?" Lina taunted.

"It's fine." Phil assured. "See for yourself."

"Amelia's father?" Sylphiel echoed. "You mean…"

"I forgot she doesn't know." Aria realized.

"It's with awe that I present, His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince of Seyruun, Philionel el de Seyruun." Lina introduced. "In other words, an actual Prince of Seyruun."

"A Prince?" Sylphiel stammered. "Princes ride on white horses and are supposed to be intellectual and smart."

"Reality is never that sweet." Zelgadis reminded.

"That man is a…" Sylphiel gaped. "A Prince?" and fainted out right.

"Guess the shock was too much for her." Lina remarked, Aria going into full medic mode.

"Stop acting like my dad is a monster." Amelia protested. "Although I guess that is asking too much."

"Prince!" a messenger came running in less than five seconds later. "Prince, back in Seyruun, there is an emergency!"

"Don't call him a Prince in front of me." Sylphiel slammed a fist into the messenger's face.

"Something must be wrong back in Seyruun!" Phil realized. "Good timing. I could use your help." Grabbing Lina, he ran off back to Seyruun. "Let's go, Amelia!"

"Guess it's one wave after another, huh?" Aria shrugged, giving Gourry and Zelgadis a knowing smirk. Dragging Sylphiel along, the group were on the road once again.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


End file.
